Withered Petals
by hellbutterfly91
Summary: Before graduating from Ouran Haruhi received a scholarship to a law school in the US. Unable to say no she left everything behind including the Host Club. 2 years later she returns to find that her friends have drifted apart and have very real problems. Will Haruhi be able to pick up the broke pieces of the Host Club in time to save some of her friends from going over the edge?
1. Home

Haruhi Fujioka watched as the baggage carousel creeped in a circle in front of her, her eyes on the look out for her bags. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought of being home after 2 years away. They were both for the nerves and the excitement of it all.

It seemed like ages before that she had gotten the letter that she had been accepted as a student at Harvard Law School and had a full scholarship. Harvard was very prestigious and it was a chance to experience something new. So after graduating from Ouran and 3 weeks of goodbyes she had left behind all of her friends and her father to head to the US.

"Finally!" Haruhi thought to herself as her navy blue bag duffle bag came into view.

Reaching forward she grabbed the strap and tugged until it came free. Once it was free she quickly moved in to grab the other suitcase that belonged to her. Loading everything on to a luggage cart she pushed it towards the doors of the airport where she caught a cab.

After giving the cabbie the address of the apartment that complex that her father still lived in she relaxed back in her seat, taking in the familiar scenery. She hadn't been back to Japan since she left. Her father had flown out to Massachusetts for Christmas and for her birthday and they also talked every night on the phone.

When it came to the Host Club though things weren't as simple. She talked to all six of the former Host Club members sporadically. All were busy at College and with starting their careers just as she was busy with the vast amount of work it took to become a lawyer. The conversations with them were usually short and hurried because they were busy with something another or she was buried under piles of homework or attempting to sleep thanks to the time difference. They'd all visited when they had breaks but like the conversations were short.

The cab pulled to a stop in front of the apartment building and Haruhi paid the driver the fair before hauling her bags out of the trunk, heading for the apartment. It took some time but soon she was able to lug her bags up the stairs.

No one knew that she was coming home. Her father believed that she would be arriving the next day and she hadn't had a chance to talk to the guys yet since she'd only gotten voicemails. Reaching out she rapped on the door.

It took a few minutes but finally she heard movement from inside as her father moved about, most likely woken from a deep slumber. A second later the door opened and a tired and bedraggled Ranka. It took a moment for it to register but when it did Haruhi was swept off her feet.

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER! YOU'RE FINALLY HOME! WHAT AN UNEXPECTED PLEASURE! DADDY MISSED YOU SO VERY MUCH!" Ranka gushed as he swung her around and around.

"Dad! I'm glad to see you too but you're going to make me puke!" Haruhi warned.

"I'm sorry sweetheart! I'm just so happy to see you!" he said and wrapped her in a tight hug which she returned happily.

"I missed you Dad." she whispered.

"Well come on! Let's go inside and you can catch me up on everything I've missed!" Ranka grinned and before Haruhi could attempt to take her bags, her father had already swept them into his hands and was dragging them inside.

Haruhi took a seat at the table while Ranka brewed tea before sitting back down. While they drank the tea Haruhi filled her father in on the last few days before she'd left for home. Being so far from home for so long she had found it easier to talk to her father about things. It may have been something about the fact that it was easier to discuss things without his flamboyant hand waving. However now sitting here she was happy to see him so excited.

"So are you expecting the boys to arrive any time soon? I'm surprised that the twins and that Tamaki aren't banging down our door right now." Ranka said once Haruhi finished talking.

"I actually haven't had a chance to talk to any of them. I left them all voicemails but they haven't gotten back to me yet." she said taking her phone and looking at it again.

"Well I'm sure that they're very busy. Perhaps they'll call soon." Ranka said patting Haruhi's hand.

"And I'm sure that once they do I won't be able to get rid of them." she said with a small smile.

"Until they call I say we should have some bonding time! Let's go shopping!" Ranka said standing up.

"Actually Dad I'm really tired because of the time difference. I think I'm going to go sleep for awhile." Haruhi said standing up.

"Okay sweetheart but you can't escape me for long!" Ranka said and with a nod Haruhi grabbed the smaller of her two bags and headed towards her old room.

Closing the door behind her she unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of plaid pajama pants, a large t-shirt and two framed photos. After shedding her jeans, sweatshirt and t-shirt she pulled on the clothes and picked up the photos.

The first was of a smiling woman who Haruhi highly favored. Her mother.

Smiling she sat it on the stand next to the bed before placing the other photo beside it. In the frame sat a photo of her surrounded by the rest of the Host Club that had been a candid shot from a shoot Renge had set up for some magazine she was putting together for the club. As a going away present her friends had presented it to her in a heavy sterling silver frame.

Haruhi was in the center of the photo with Hikaru and Kaoru's arms around her middle. Both were making a faces at Tamaki who was clutching at Kyoya's arm, screaming and pointing towards the three of them. Kyoya looked a mixture of annoyed and amused at the actions of his fellow club mates. Honey had a plate full of strawberry cake and was shoveling a huge piece into his mouth as the photo was snapped. Mori was the only one looking like he was paying any attention to the fact that a photo was being taken as he stared into the camera with his usual stoic nature.

Every time she looked at it she couldn't help but smile.

With one last look at the photos she climbed under the covers and in no time she was asleep.

Haruhi woke up a few hours later to the sound of her father calling for her.

"Haruhi! You have a vistor!" he called.

Sitting up Haruhi rubbed the sleep from her eyes before climbing out of bed. Yawning she walked out of her room only to come face to face with an all too familiar redhead.

"Kaoru!" she smiled and hugged her former club mate.

"Who told you that you were allowed to come back into the country without informing any of us?!" he smiled as he hugged her.

"I did call. I called all of you. Apparently all of you were busy." Haruhi replied.

"Even Tamaki?" Kaoru asked looking at Haruhi uncertainly.

"Yes...even him." Haruhi nodded with a small smile.

"Well Hikaru is working on something with our Mother day and night and usually has his phone turned off. As for the others I really can't say. I haven't spoken to Honey, Mori or Kyoya in a few weeks and no one has seen Tamaki in a few weeks. He finally tracked down his mother and went to France to visit her. No one can seem to get a hold of him." Kaoru said.

"No one?" she asked.

Kaoru shook his head, "I'm thinking his cell might not work. He mentioned something about wherever she was was in the mountains."

Haruhi nodded even though that answer seemed to bother her.

"So what are you up to?" she asked trying to get her mind off of the Host Club King.

Kaoru smiled softly and looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back at Haruhi.

"I've been doing this and that. Why don't we go grab something to eat and I'll fill you in on everything?" Kaoru replied.

"Sounds good. Let me just get dressed." Haruhi replied and turned to head to her room but before she could the red headed twin grabbed her arm.

"You're going to be needing this." he said holding up a bright green shopping bag she hadn't noticed before.

Opening it up she saw there were clothes inside.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A little welcome home present from my Mother's latest line. I refuse to let you wear anything that you might have with you." he smiled.

Haruhi reached into the bag and pulled out a pink wrap sundress. Pink wasn't her favorite color but she knew there was no arguing with either of the Hitachiin brothers, even if she was looking at the calm one. Reluctantly she headed to her room to get ready.

Grabbing a quick shower she brushed her hair before putting on a light coat of mascara and neutral eyeshadow in hopes that if she did that Kaoru wouldn't attempt to do her makeup for her. She pulled on the dress and added a light sweater since it was clearly growing late out. Finally she emerged from the bathroom to find Kaoru and her father talking.

"Oh my! My little girl looks so grown up! You picked out the perfect dress!" Ranka grinned.

"I knew it would look perfect on her. Now…if I may Ms. Fujioka." Kaoru said holding out his arm.

"Just come on you weirdo." Haruhi said rolling her eyes and headed for the door, eager to hear just what Kaoru and the others had been up to in her absence.

* * *

**_So I just posted an Ouran High School story when suddenly I came up with this! I should have a new chapter up soon! And comments are always welcome :D_**


	2. Catch Up

The sky was slowly fading into a multitude of oranges and reds as Haruhi and Kaoru sat at a table on the patio of a little bistro in the heart of the city. For some reason though the streets were full of people the bistro seemed quiet and peaceful. It was nice.

"How did you find this place Kaoru? It's really nice." Haruhi said as she picked up the glass of wine, taking a sip.

"Well I came on a date here and I fell in love with the place." Kaoru smiled looking at lights that were slowly blinking on through the city.

"And how did the date go?" Haruhi asked.

"Well Mitsuyo and I have been together for 7 months now and we've just moved in together. Do you want to see a picture?" he asked.

"Of course." Haruhi said and Kaoru quickly pulled out his phone, hitting a few buttons before passing it to her.

Haruhi took the phone in her hand and a moment later her eyes grew wide. On one side of the screen was clearly Kaoru but instead of a the busty fair haired female she had come to expect from the younger Hitachiin twin there was a muscular dark haired man. Karou's arms were wrapped around his middle, his head tucked under the dark haired man's chin. Both were smiling.

"You're dating a guy?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Kaoru nodded sheepishly.

"Wow." Haruhi replied handing him back his phone.

"Yeah it surprised me a little too." Kaoru nodded.

"How? The last time I saw you, you were dating every blonde you could get ahold of." Haruhi replied.

Kaoru shrugged, "He was an assistant at the fashion house my mom owns. One thing lead to another and before I know it we started dating."

"How does Hikaru feel about you being gay?" Haruhi asked knowing that the older Hitachiin had trouble sharing those close to him. He was usually okay with Karou dating women because (though she never approved of it) they could share. However Haruhi couldn't imagine Hikaru asking to share a guy.

"First off I'm bi. I may love a man but I can still appreciate a good looking woman. Trust me." he said with a wink before continuing.

"As for Hikaru he's doing okay with it. He and Mitsuyo were friends before it happened so it's a little easier to transition I guess." Kaoru shrugged.

"Well as long as you're happy I'm glad." Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks Haruhi." Kaoru replied.

"So what is everyone else up to? I know you said that you haven't talked to them much but you still talk to them don't you?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course just some more than others. Anyhow lets see…I guess I'll start with Hikaru. I told you earlier that he's working with out Mother right?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi nodded and Kaoru continued.

"He's working on a new line with her and the fun part is it's all based off of the cosplay we used to wear in the Host Club. It's insane what's they've managed to come up with. You have got to see it sometime." Kaoru nodded.

"So what about Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai?" Haruhi asked, never having been able to break the habit of calling any of the elder Host Club members by the respectful term.

"Well Honey officially took over his Dad's dojo about a year ago and Mori is helping out of course. Chika isn't happy that Honey has the dojo but he's still in school and he knows that Honey is way better than he can ever hope to be so he can't really do anything. However going back to Mori he's got a girlfriend." Kaoru smirked.

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah her name is Mari and she talks all the time. I mean like all the time. I've met her twice and probably only been able to say a handful of words to her."

Haruhi laughed, "They say opposites attract right?"

"That they do. Between Honey and the girlfriend he never has to say a single thing ever again." Kaoru laughed.

"So what about Kyoya-Sempai? How is he doing with his father and brothers?"

"Right now Kyoya is at University. I don't really know what for but he's taking all sorts of classes, half of which I don't have a single conceivable idea what they're for. However he's got some sort of business he's running on campus. He says it has something to do with supplies." Kaoru replied.

The waiter came up with their plates and sat them down in front of them. Haruhi had just started in on her salad when suddenly Kaoru's phone rang and familiar devilish smirk crossed his face.

"Helllooo?" he asked picking it up.

"Yeah I'm actually eating dinner now…at that really nice place that Mitsuyo and I go to all the time…no, Mitsuyo is visiting his parents this weekend…Hey! Why don't you come join me? I just got my food and it's only a 10 minute drive…okay see you in ten."

Kaoru grinned as he ended the call, "Hikaru is on his way as we speak. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees that you're here."

"If he'd answered his phone it wouldn't be a surprise." Haruhi replied.

"Agreed and there's surely no way that he'll recognize you from the back. I love my brother but I really don't think he's that bright." he smiled.

Sure enough ten minutes later Kaoru smiled and began to wave at someone that was behind Haruhi.

"He's asking if I'm cheating on Mitsuyo." Kaoru smirked at Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled and waited for the other twin to make his way to his table.

"So Kaoru who's your friend?" Hikaru asked as finally reached them.

"Oh no one special. Just Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Oh…hey Haruhi." Hikaru replied and sat down, reaching for the menu. However a second later his head shot up.

"HARUHI?!"

"Hello Hikaru." Haruhi smiled at her friend.

"Oh my god!" Hikaru yelled and a moment later everyone was staring at them as Hikaru grabbed Haruhi from her chair and began to spin her around much like her father had that afternoon.

"What is it with people and spinning me today?!" Haruhi asked as Hikaru finally sat her down.

"So when did you get here? Why didn't you call any of us?" Hikaru asked ignoring Haruhi's exclamation.

"I did call. I called all of you but I didn't get anything but voicemails." Haruhi replied.

"Let me see your phone." Hikaru said and Haruhi pulled out her phone and passed it to him.

Hikaru frowned, "We're definitely buying you a new phone. This one is seriously out of date. You can't even take pictures or get on the internet with this can you?"

"I don't need all of that stuff. All I need is to be able to make calls." Haruhi replied.

The twins looked at each other before looking back at Haruhi, "Yeah we're buying you a new phone."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she suddenly felt very at home.

After a few minutes of looking through her phone Hikaru nodded, "You have my other phone number. I never really use that one anymore. Here…I'll give you my new number."

"You have more than one phone number?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course." Hikaru replied looking at her like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Haruhi just shook her head and took back the phone after Hikaru handed it to her.

"So what were you two talking about before I decided to grace you with my presence?" Hikaru asked after he gave the waiter his order.

"I was just filling her in on what I knew about the others. I was up to Tamaki." Kaoru replied.

"Oh…" Hikaru said with a nod before glancing at Haruhi quickly then adverting his eyes.

"Why do both of you act like I'm going to burst out in tears if we start talking about Tamaki? I'm the one the broke up with him remember?" Haruhi asked.

She really couldn't believe that they were going try to tip toe around the issue of her and Tamaki. She and flamboyant Host Club King had dated for over a year before she had called it quits. It wasn't that she didn't love Tamaki, she just had found that she loved him in another way. She still cared deeply for him though.

"Okay then. Well it seems that Tono has decided to disappear off the face of the earth." Hikaru said.

"He sent all of us this message and that was the last time we heard anything from him." Kaoru said and passed the phone to her.

_From: Daddy_

Haruhi looked at Kaoru, "Daddy?"

Kaoru shrugged, "He did that."

Haruhi nodded remembering her former Sempai's use of family terms for her and the others and began to read the message.

_To my dear friends. I have been able to at last locate my mother. If you do not hear from me for a few days do not worry for I will be safe. I am flying to France to bring my mother back to Japan with me and where she is staying is located in the mountains which has very little service. I will be back in a week's time! Until them farewell!_

"He said that you might not hear from him. I don't see why you're so concerned." Haruhi replied.

"He said he'd be back in a week." Kaoru said.

"That was 3 weeks ago." Hikaru added.

"3 weeks? Have any of you tried calling him?" Haruhi asked.

"We've all tried to get in touch with him and we can't find out anything. Not even Shima knows where he is." Kaoru sighed.

"We all get voicemail, just like you did." Hikaru said mirroring his brother's look of worry.

"There has to be something we can do to find him. How about calling his father? Have you tried that?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru nodded, "He's on vacation somewhere in the tropics. No one can reach him and the people at his company won't give out his number."

"Which is stupid as hell. You would think he would want to make sure the heir to the Suoh family is safe." Kaoru sighed.

"Wait what? He's the heir? I thought his grandmother was still against it." Haruhi asked.

"Well she was…" Hikaru said.

"…Until she kicked the bucket three months ago." Kaoru finished.

"She died?!"

Both twins nodded.

"And she left everything to Tamaki's Dad who in turn is planning to leave everything to Tamaki after he dies." Kaoru explained.

"So there you have the next Suoh heir." Hikaru said with a shrug.

"Wow." Haruhi replied sitting back to let everything sink in.

Hikaru was working on a clothing line, Kaoru had switched teams, Kyoya was running a business at University, Mori had a girlfriend, Honey was running a dojo and Tamaki…well they had no clue where he was. In a few months time Haruhi would be a lawyer. Things had changed and for the most part they seemed for the better. Except for Tamaki at least.

Tamaki was one thing that she was going to have to work on. Even though her head told her to ignore it because he was probably just reconnecting with his Mom but her gut churned, telling her something different.

"Haruhi? Hey! Are you still there?"

Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts to see both brothers each waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry…what?" she asked.

"Hikaru just said he's taking the week off so we can visit with you." Kaoru said.

"Oh you don't have to do that! I know you're busy!" Haruhi protested.

"Nope. You're going to be stuck with us whether you like it or not. First you have to come to the Fashion House and see the designs that we're working on." Hikaru said.

"While we're there you can meet Mitsuyo and then we're taking you shopping for a new phone." Kaoru added.

"I can't believe you still have the same one we gave you in high school!" Hikaru smirked.

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" Haruhi asked.

"No." they both asked in unison.

"Fine. What time should I be ready?" she asked.

"We'll pick you up around 9." Kaoru smiled.

"Alright then. I'd better get home then." Haruhi replied.

"Us too." the twins replied in unison.

The three of them stood and went to pay the check. Haruhi tried to pay her share but the twins wouldn't let her. After a minor argument she finally relented and they paid the check before heading out to Hikaru's blue sports car which looked like it cost more than her entire College education and only held two people leaving Haruhi to perch herself on Kaoru's lap.

Soon they arrived at Haruhi's apartment. Hugging both twins she bid them goodbye and headed inside. She found note from her father apologizing that he had to work that night but swore that they would have father daughter time come that weekend.

Heading to her room Haruhi changed out of the dress from Kaoru and into pajamas. Crawling into bed she looked at the photos that sat there.

"Night mom." she whispered before kissing three of her fingers and pressing them to the glass.

As she pulled her hand away from the photo her eyes fell on the photo of the Host Club. Her eyes immediately landed on Tamaki and she sighed.

"Where are you Tamaki?" she wondered aloud.

She looked at the photo for a few moments almost as if she was expecting it to answer her back. Finally tearing her eyes away she shut out the light and laid down. After a few moments her eyes slid shut only to dream about a pair of violet ones that belonged to one of the sweetest guys she had ever known.

* * *

_**Thank you to all of my followers! I hope you all enjoyed this!**_


	3. Old Friends

"I told you both a million times that this is unnecessary." Haruhi protested as she stood in the phone store with the twins.

"And we told you a million and one…"

"…you're getting a new phone." the twins said.

Haruhi sighed and began to look at the different ones on display. There were little placards next to each one that described a ton of things she could never see being of use while having a phone. However that didn't deter the twins from looking at each one and discussing the pros and cons of them.

After what felt like hours Haruhi and the twins finally walked out of the store all three holding the newest touch screen phone models. They climbed into Kaoru's car which was an overly expensive sports car just like his brothers but in a different model and the body was black.

"I think you're really going to like Mitsuyo, Haruhi. He's really excited to meet you." Kaoru smiled.

"I'm excited to meet him. I'm glad that you've found someone you care about so much outside of Hikaru." Haruhi smiled.

"And you of course." Kaoru winked.

"I think it's adorable that my little brother is so in love with someone." Hikaru cooed and pinched Kaoru's cheek.

"Cut it out! And you're only a minute older!" Kaoru replied swatting at his brother's hand.

"Boys no fighting." Haruhi chided with a laugh as the pulled into Kaoru's parking spot at the Fashion House.

The trio climbed out of the car and headed inside.

"You're going to love this line Haruhi. I mean it's absolutely amazing." Hikaru said as they rode the elevator.

Soon the doors slid open to reveal a series of men and women who were stitching things, cutting things and pinning things. Near the back Haruhi spotted Mrs. Hitachiin talking to a couple of other people. When she spotted the twins and Haruhi she smiled.

"Haruhi! Welcome back to Japan!" she said walking over, her extremely high heels clicking on the floor.

"Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin." Haruhi smiled politely.

"I'm guessing that Hikaru came here to show off? Well he has done some exceptional work. I think the Hitachiin Host Collection will be amazing." Mrs. Hitachiin smiled.

"C'mon Haruhi and I'll show you what we've got so far." Hikaru replied and walked over to where a table had all sorts of designs spread out.

Haruhi recognized a kimono like dress that was a mirror of the one that the twins had once worn, another was a just like what they'd worn for the Ouran Festival but had a women's cut for it and still another was based on the outfit's the guys had donned when they had attempted to save Haruhi from Lobelia. Each one brought back a memory and each made her smile bigger.

"So…what do you think?" Hikaru asked.

"They're wonderful. You have done a great job on them." she smiled.

"Well then I can show you these." Hikaru replied and pulled out a portfolio with more sketches inside.

"What are these?" Kaoru asked.

"These are something I came up with last night. After seeing Haruhi I was inspired and…well take a look." Hikaru smiled and spread out the sketches.

Each one sketch had the name of each former Host Club member written on the top in Hikaru's messy scrawl.

The first was a royal purple sun dress with a gold metallic floral pattern on it and had 'Tamaki' written across the top. Next to it was a black wrap dress with white pinstripes that was scrawled with the word 'Kyoya' on it.

The next set were for Honey and Mori. The Honey design was a beautiful short pink cocktail dress with a full skirt and white lace trim and the Mori dress was a navy colored shift dress but the back was came to a very low V. Next to them were two dresses that were made of the same dark red color but one was a Maxi dress and a Mini dress. The Maxi had 'Karou' above it and the Mini had 'Hikaru'.

Finally the last one was a light beige shirt dress with a collar and long sleeves that ended in a cuff. It almost looked like a lengthened version of a tuxedo shirt. At the top was Haruhi's name.

"You made dresses based off of all of us?" Haruhi asked looking at Hikaru.

"Yeah. It's nothing really. I just started thinking about Ouran and everything and they just came out." Hikaru said looking at the designs.

"I think they're awesome." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Really?" Hikaru asked.

"Completely. You should show these to Mom. I'm sure she'd love to make them. I maybe you could mix it into the Host Collection." Kaoru said.

"That's a great idea. I'll show them to her now. I'll be back in a few." Hikaru replied and gathered the sketches before walking over to Mrs. Hitachiin.

"While he does that I think it's time that you met Mitsuyo. C'mon." Kaoru smiled and grabbed Haruhi's hand.

He lead Haruhi back to the elevator and they climbed another floor and the doors opened to an office area full of desks. Without waiting for the doors to open the whole way Kaoru pulled Haruhi from inside and began to weave through the desks. He didn't stop until they reached a desk in the back.

Mitsuyo sat at a desk with an earpiece in his ear, talking rapidly in Italian to someone on the other end. He wore a sky blue button down shirt with a black and blue striped tie and black vest. His dark hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and Haruhi spotted a photo of him and Kaoru on his desk.

When Haruhi and Kaoru walked up Mitsuyo's eyes lit up. He quickly said something to the person on the other side and hung up.

"What are you doing here Kao?" he asked with a grin, standing up and embracing his boyfriend.

"There's someone I'd like to introduce to you." Kaoru said and pulled out of his embrace and turned to Haruhi.

"Mitsuyo this is Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi this is Mitsuyo." Kaoru said.

"So you're the famous lawyer Haruhi that I hear about all the time. You're just a beautiful as Kaoru and Hikaru described." he smiled and a moment later hugged her.

"It's nice to meet you too. Kaoru's told me a lot about you." Haruhi smiled.

"All good I hope." Mitsuyo said looking over at Kaoru.

"Of course it was! I'm not that bad. At least not public." Kaoru smirked and winked at Mitsuyo.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, familiar with the Hitachiin flirting. That was obviously one thing that hadn't changed since they had graduated.

Mitsuyo shook his head, "You're terrible Kao. Anyhow I should get back to work before Madam Hitachiin finds out I've been too busy talking to confirm the models for the show in Milan. I'll see you at home tonight. And Haruhi we'll have to get together sometime. I want stories on this one and his evil twin and you're probably the best source."

"Oh god." Kaoru groaned.

"That sounds like you must have some good ones then. I'll get your number from one of them and set something up. Sound good?" Mitsuyo asked.

"Sounds fine. It was nice meeting you." Haruhi smiled.

"You too." Mitsuyo replied and after exchanging a quick kiss they headed back the way they came.

They met up with Hikaru outside.

"So what did Mom say about the designs?" Kaoru asked as the all climbed into the car.

"She loved them. She's adding them to the collection." Hikaru smiled

"That's great Hikaru!" Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks Haruhi." he smiled.

"So where to now? The Haninozuka Dojo?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you think they'll mind us just dropping in?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi it's you. Out of all of us you know that you're the last person that any of us would get really angry at." Kaoru replied.

"Yeah I think the last time I saw anyone get mad at you was the Boss when you faced those guys on the cliff at the beach." Hikaru added.

20 minutes later they pulled up to the Haninozuka Dojo and climbed out of the car. Inside students were lined up and going through drills with Honey in the front leading them. Mori stood off to the side watching silently but looking up when they walked in.

Haruhi smiled and waved and Mori walked over with a small smile on his face.

"Welcome back." he said as he walked over.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you Mori-Sempai." Haruhi smiled back.

"You too. I'll get Mitsukuni." he said and started to turn but Haruhi grabbed his hand.

"Oh no! Don't do that. He's leading a class. Let him finish." Haruhi said.

Mori just gave her a smile and walked over to the miniature former host. He leaned down and said something into Honey's ear and a second later Honey turned around and grinned at Haruhi.

"Okay everyone! That's it for today! I'll see you tomorrow!" Honey chirped before hurrying over to Haruhi.

"HARU-CHAN!" he yelled and with a flying leap jumped into her arms.

"Hello Honey-Sempai." Haruhi laughed as she hugged him.

"When did you get back?!" he asked.

"Yesterday. I tried to call everyone but none of you picked up. Finally Kaoru showed up at my Dad's place yesterday." Haruhi replied.

Honey's eyes went wide, "I'm sorry! Takashi and I were playing by the pool the other day and Chika pushed us in and ruined our phones!"

"We haven't had time to get new ones." Mori added.

"It's okay." Haruhi assured them.

"Haru-Chan! Why don't Takashi and I get dressed then we can all go out and get something for lunch! I'll call Kyo-Chan and he'll come too!" Honey said.

"Sounds like a plan." Haruhi replied.

Mori and Honey headed for the locker rooms and emerged a short time later fully dressed.

"Kyo-Chan said he would meet us at the restaurant." Honey smiled.

"So which restaurant are we going to?" Hikaru asked.

"Myoybi." Mori replied.

"Alright we'll meet you there." Kaoru said and grabbed Haruhi's hand and began to lead her towards the door.

"Wait! Who says Haru-Chan gets to go with you!?" Honey asked.

"She came with us." Hikaru replied.

"So why can't she go with us?" Honey asked.

Haruhi sighed. It wasn't the first time she had been the subject of a Host Club spat and she knew that it wouldn't be the last. The best thing to do was to do this diplomatically.

"Kaoru I rode here with you. Why don't I ride with Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai? I'll ride with you on the way back." she said.

"Yay! Haru-Chan is riding with us! Come on!" Honey smiled and grabbed Haruhi's free hand and on of Mori's before running out of the dojo and towards a large black SUV.

Mori climbed into the driver's seat while Haruhi sat in the front with Honey in the back. Soon they arrived at the restaurant and headed inside, a table already waiting for them.

"Do you think we should wait for Kyoya-Sempai before we order?" Kaoru asked as he opened the menu.

"No need. I'm here."

Haruhi turned and saw Kyoya walking towards their table.

"Haruhi it's wonderful to see you again." Kyoya said as Haruhi stood up to greet him.

"It's wonderful to see you again as well Sempai." she smiled and they briefly embraced before they sat back down.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get back to you the other day when you left a voicemail. I've been very busy with everything at school." Kyoya apologized.

Haruhi had to admit that he looked rather tired. On the outside he looked put together and normal but anyone who knew Kyoya would see that he was exhausted. Whether it be the subtle lines under his eyes or the heavier weight to his voice.

"It's okay. I understand how busy all of you are." Haruhi replied as the waitress came around.

After placing their orders everyone sat back to relax.

"So are you back in Japan for a visit or to stay?" Kyoya asked.

"To stay. I've already been accepted into a law program and everything. I start in a few weeks." Haruhi said.

"What are you going to do until then?" Honey asked.

"Probably look for an apartment. I could always live with Dad but I'm 22. It's time for me to get my own place. I already have a job lined up at a restaurant that Misuzu opened up a few years ago so I can pay for it." she replied.

"While I'm off this week I'll go with you to look at some if you want." Hikaru said.

"Us too!" Honey grinned.

"If I remember right I think there might be some units open in the building Mitsuyo, Hikaru and I all live in." Kaoru replied.

"Thanks you guys but I'm sure I can handle this myself. Besides I doubt that there would be anything in my price range in the building you live in. And no you're not helping me on the rent." Haruhi said glaring at all five men at the table, all who had just opened their mouths.

"You're no fun." Hikaru frowned.

"No I just need to do things on my own. You're all great for wanting to help me but I'm a grown woman. I have to stand on my own." Haruhi said.

The food came and everyone dug into their own dish.

"So where is Tamaki? I thought he'd surely show up the moment he got wind of Haruhi being here, break up or no break up." Kyoya asked.

"So you haven't heard from Tama-Chan either?" Honey asked.

"I'm afraid not. However we all know how irresponsible Tamaki can be at times." Kyoya replied.

"True." the twins nodded in unison.

The table got quiet as all of them began to reflect on their missing friend.

"So Mori-Sempai…I heard that you have a girlfriend." Haruhi said quickly changing the subject and effectively breaking the newly formed ice.

"Yes. Her name is Mari." Mori replied with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Mari-Chan is great! She's pretty and Takashi really likes her." Honey grinned.

"How did you meet?" Haruhi asked.

"She's a student at the dojo." he replied.

"You should come by tomorrow and you can meet her!" Honey said.

"If I get the chance I will." Haruhi promised.

Suddenly a phone began to ring and Kyoya quickly reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

"Hello?" he asked and listened for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. I'll be right there. I have everything you need." he replied and hung up.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut this short Haruhi but I have to leave. There's an emergency back at school." Kyoya replied.

"What kind of emergency? Do you need help with something?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya shook his head, "No it's nothing like that. It pertains to the business I run on campus. Nothing you need to worry about." Kyoya replied.

"What kind of emergency is there for school supplies?" Hikaru asked.

"A very important one." Kyoya replied giving the elder redhead a glare before turning back to Haruhi.

"I'll give you a call later and we can set up a date for lunch or something." Kyoya said and after tossing some money on the table for his food he was gone.

"Well that wasn't weird at all." Kaoru replied.

"He did seem a little uncomfortable." Haruhi said still looking at the door Kyoya had just disappeared through.

The rest of the meal was spent talking about random things until they all finished.

"So how about we meet up tomorrow and go look at apartments?" Hikaru asked as they headed for their cars.

"You don't have to go with me! I'm sure there are tons of things you'd rather be doing." Haruhi replied.

"Not really. Like I said yesterday, I took the week off so my schedule is clear." Hikaru replied.

"Fine. Are you coming too Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope. I have to do some stuff tomorrow at the fashion house. I'll meet up with you guys after work." Kaoru replied.

"We'll see you then too!" Honey replied.

"Sounds like a plan then. So Haruhi you want to head home or….?" Hikaru asked.

"Home sounds like a good idea. I wanted to cook for Dad tonight." Haruhi replied.

"Okay then. We'll see you tomorrow Haru-Chan!" Honey grinned and they went their separate ways.

Once back at her Dad's Haruhi bid the twins goodbye before heading upstairs. Her Dad was still sleeping so Haruhi decided to head to her room and read for awhile before starting dinner.

However Haruhi's mind was Kyoya's odd behavior. The former Host Club Vice President had always been rather stiff and starched but his behavior a earlier had given off a slightly manic and nervous vibe. It worried her.

Not only was Tamaki missing but now Kyoya was acting strangely. There had to be reasons for both oddities but she didn't know how to go about finding them out without seeming like she was prying into their business. It had only been 2 days since she'd gotten back and already things were falling apart. She had no clue coming home could be so stressful.

* * *

_**Hi!**_

_**So this is the second Ouran story that i've written and I already have most everything planned that I want to happen! **_

_**The only thing I'm not sure of yet are parings. I know that sounds kind of strange since i'm writing the story and all but I'm toying with 3 different ideas at the moment. I'll probably make a choice soon and then go with that. **_

_**Now i'm going to thank a few people for commenting...some of these are a few months old but I got caught up in my first Ouran story and kinda put this one on the back burner until now! So here go the thank yous! **_

_**-Opinr**_

_**-CeeCeeEss**_

_**-BJ-Chan**_

_**-White Fairy Writer**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-hungergamesluver4567**_

_**-KaidaThorn**_

_**You guys are awesome and thanks for reading!**_


	4. House Hunting

"I think I like this one." Haruhi said as she and Hikaru walked around the apartment they had just finished touring with the landlady.

"It's it a bit….small?" he asked.

"It's just going to be me here. Why do I need too much space? It's a little further from school than I would've liked but I think it will do." she replied looking around the room.

The apartment was sort of small but it wasn't anything she couldn't live with. The front door opened to a hallway where there was her washer, a small kitchen nook and her bathroom. At the end of the hall was a door that lead to her living area which had a loft where she could sleep. It was your basic apartment.

"Haruhi…this is a hole in the wall." Hikaru said.

"Oh quit being ridiculous. I'm getting an application." Haruhi said and walked over to the landlady.

Once she had the form in hand Hikaru and Haruhi headed out to Hikaru's car before heading towards the nearest supermarket. Haruhi had offered to make lunch for the group since she didn't she didn't see the point in spending money at a place that gave you tiny portions. She could spend a lot less money making something at home.

"So what is it going to take for you to at least LOOK at one of the units in my building?" Hikaru asked as Haruhi browsed over the mushrooms.

"Hikaru I've told you that there is no way that I'm ever going to be able to afford something in your building and I am not going to accept help from any of you on my rent." Haruhi replied.

"But not all the apartments in my building are as big as mine or the one that Kaoru and Mitsuyo have." Hikaru argued.

"Not going to happen." Haruhi replied and with that she pushed the cart towards the checkout.

"What do you think? Pretty nice huh?" Hikaru asked as they walked through the front door of his apartment with the bags.

They had decided to go to Hikaru's apartment to cook because the kitchen was bigger and they didn't want to disturb Ranka who was sleeping after a night at work.

"Still not looking at them." Haruhi replied and walked to the kitchen setting down the bags full of everything she'd need for the nabe she was planning on making. It had unexpectedly turned chilly that day and nabe seemed in order.

"C'mon. I'll give you a tour!" Hikaru said and grabbed her hand before she could protest.

Hikaru dragged Haruhi around the spacious apartment. It had two very large bedrooms, two bathrooms and a large living room with an excellent view of the city. The kitchen was large and had all stainless steel appliances.

"Has anyone ever used your kitchen?" Haruhi asked as she pulled pots and pans from the cupboard. It was nearly pristine and looked like it had never been used.

"Um…I used the stove to heat up leftovers once…I think…" Hikaru replied.

Haruhi shook her head and began to unpack everything. Soon the house was filled with the smell of cooking food and the sounds of people talking.

Kaoru and Mitsuyo had arrived first followed by Kyoya. Finally Honey and Mori had arrived with Mari in tow. She was happily standing my Haruhi's side as they finished up the food. Haruhi was also quickly learning that what the twins had said about Mari was very true.

"Where did you learn to cook like this? It smells amazing. I tried to cook something like this once and it ended up really thick and then it started to burn on the bottom. It took me like 3 days to clean out the pot afterwards. I mean I-"

"Could you take the plates out to the table for me?" Haruhi asked.

She hated to rude and interrupt someone but she didn't know if she would be able to get a word in edgewise if she didn't.

"Oh! Sure!" Mari smiled and picked up the stack of bowls that were sitting on the counter and carried them out.

"Motor mouth on that one huh?" Kaoru smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

"She's….very talkative." Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah…that's the word for it. Do you need any help?" Kaoru asked.

"No I've got everything handled. The food's done." Haruhi replied and picked up the pot and carried it out to the table where the others were gathered.

Haruhi carefully served up bowls for everyone before finally filling her own and sitting down.

"So Kaoru tells me that you're looking at apartments?" Mitsuyo said.

"I am. Actually I think I may have found one I like today. I just have to fill out the application and see if I get approved." Haruhi smiled.

"It's a dump." Hikaru replied with a mouthful of food.

"Hikaru! It is not!" Haruhi replied.

"It is though! It's tiny! There is no space! Look! I took pictures!" Hikaru replied and brandished his phone at the others.

Honey picked it up and began to flick through the photos with everyone watching over his shoulders.

"Haru-Chan why would you want to live in a place so small?" Honey asked.

"It's not small! It's a typical apartment! It's just me. I don't need a lot of room. Just enough space to sleep and do my homework." Haruhi sighed.

"Haruhi is right. This is a typical apartment for someone of Haruhi's age and social class. They prefer price over size no matter how…minuscule." Kyoya replied.

Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes, used to the little backhanded comments that Kyoya was known to dish out.

"It's all I can afford okay? I would really appreciate if you would all stop bothering me about it because I'm not going to find a place much better than that." Haruhi snapped looking around.

Everyone looked at her. It was unusual for Haruhi to be cross with them like this. Irritated? Yes but never did she snap at them.

Honey frowned, "I'm sorry Haru-Chan. I'm sure that it's a really nice place. If you need any help moving in Takashi and I will help!"

"Thank you Honey-Sempai that would be a big help." Haruhi replied.

Once the nabe was gone Haruhi gathered all the dishes and carried them to the kitchen with Mori's help. When everything was in the sink she began to load the dishwasher with the dirty dishes. When she was finished she walked back out to where the others were to find Honey, Mori and Mari already gone and Kyoya was donning his coat.

"Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai asked that I tell you goodbye. They were running late for their afternoon class." Hikaru said.

"And Mari said the same thing but in a lot more words." Kaoru smirked.

"And I have an afternoon class that starts in half an hour. I'm sure you understand Haruhi." Kyoya added.

"Of course. I'll see you later." Haruhi replied and with a wave Kyoya left.

"We should get going too. I'm tired." Mitsuyo said.

"I think I'm going to stay around here for a bit and hang out with Hikaru and Haruhi." Kaoru replied.

"Didn't you say that this morning the apartment was a wreck and that you wanted to pick it up after work? Well it's after work. Shouldn't you get to picking up the apartment?" Mitsuyo said looking at Kaoru with almost a glare.

Something in Kaoru's eyes shifted and his face fell a little, "I-I guess."

"Right. C'mon let's go baby. See you two later." Mitsuyo said and smiled at Haruhi and Hikaru before putting his arm around Kaoru, nearly dragging him out of the apartment.

"Bye!" Kaoru managed to yell before the door slammed shut behind them.

Haruhi frowned at the door before turning back towards Hikaru.

"Well I guess I should probably get going too. I want to tell Dad about the apartment." Haruhi replied.

Hikaru nodded as his teeth gnawed at his bottom lip. Haruhi looked at him for a moment.

"Hikaru? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?" He asked looking up.

"Is something wrong? You're really quiet and you look worried." she replied.

"I'm not worried. I was just thinking." he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"That tiny apartment you're moving into." he replied.

Haruhi sighed, "I thought we ended this earlier."

"Well I'm sorry that I don't think you should be living in a dump somewhere! Look…what if…what if you moved in here?" he said.

"Hikaru I told you that I can't afford apartments like these." Haruhi replied.

"No I mean in this apartment." Hikaru replied scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You want me to move in? Like as in being roommates?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah. I have an extra room since Kaoru moved across the hall with Mitsuyo."

"Hikaru…" Haruhi said but Hikaru cut her off.

"Haruhi c'mon….at least think about it for a moment before you say no. There's a lot more room, it's close to your school and both Kaoru and I are right here." Hikaru replied.

Haruhi sighed and thought about what the redhead in front of her had just said, her mind weighing the pros and cons of living with the elder Hitachiin carefully.

"Well…it would be closer to school…" Haruhi said and Hikaru grinned.

"YES!" he laughed and grabbed Haruhi and spun her around.

"Whoa! I have some conditions!" Haruhi said and Hikaru sat her down.

"Conditions?"

"Yes. One you, Kaoru, and anyone associated with you or your family business are to stay out of my room and my closet. I don't want to come home from work one day and find all of my clothes have been replaced." Haruhi said and held up her index finger.

Hikaru sighed and nodded. He'd already been planning on replacing every item of clothing Haruhi owned but if she said no then that's how it would have to be.

"Two you can do whatever you want with whomever you want because this is your place but I would appreciate a call if you're going to bring someone home so I can make myself scarce and one if you're not so I don't worry all night." Haruhi said as she raised the middle.

"I can do that." he nodded.

"And three I will pay rent." Haruhi said and held up a third and final finger.

"I don't even pay rent." Hikaru replied looking at her.

"What? How do you stay here then? You own the place?" she asked.

Hikaru shook his head, "No. My family has people who take care of the paying the bills. I wouldn't even know who to send the rent to. How about you take care of the cooking and we'll call everything even?"

Haruhi looked at Hikaru for a long moment before nodding.

"Deal."

"So when do you move in?" he asked.

"Well I have to tell Dad first and then pack up my stuff and that could take a few days." Haruhi replied.

"We could always have someone-"

"Hikaru you can't just pay someone to do everything for you." Haruhi replied.

"Fine. Then I guess we'll have to get Kaoru and Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai to help." Hikaru said.

"Fine." Haruhi sighed. She knew there wasn't going to be any arguing with him.

Hikaru grinned, "Great! I'll call Honey-Semapi and Mori-Sempai and let them know we're going to need the help." Hikaru replied as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"And I'd better go break the news to Dad that I'm moving out." Haruhi said as she grabbed her coat.

"You do that. Oh and Haruhi?" Hikaru smirked as he waited for Honey or Mori to pick up.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

His smirk turned into a grin, "Here's your key. I had it made yesterday."

Haruhi caught the key and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. Of course it had all been planned! She shouldn't have expected any less and she knew that living with Hikaru she should expect more things like this in the future. At least she knew one thing…living with Hikaru would never be dull.

* * *

_**So this is Chapter 4! **_

_**Haruhi is moving in with Hikaru. Hmm...I wonder what kind of chaos that will bring ;) **_

_**Anyhow I must go cook dinner so this has to be short! **_

_**So here are the thank yous! **_

_**-GlamGurl17**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Hita-Chan**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_


	5. Return Of The King

Haruhi woke to the smell of food which was odd.

It had been 3 weeks since she had moved in with Hikaru and every morning since she had made breakfast for the two of them. The move had been relatively easy with help from her friends and it had only taken 2 days before she was comfortably settled in. Her Dad had even taken it relatively well when he learned that it wasn't Tamaki that she was moving in with but Hikaru.

Tossing back the covers Haruhi got out of bed, put on her slippers and padded her way towards the kitchen. When she walked in she found Kaoru pulling Styrofoam boxes from a plastic bag.

"Oh you're up! I was just getting ready to come wake you and Hikaru. Mitsuyo had to go in early this morning and I thought I'd get us all breakfast." Kaoru smiled when he saw Haruhi.

"You didn't have to do that. I make breakfast every morning. I could've made something for all of us." she replied.

Kaoru shrugged, "You cook all the time. You deserve a break once in a while." he replied.

"Thank you. That was very sweet." Haruhi replied as she sat down at the table.

"Now I just have to get that lazy ass brother of mine up. HIKARU!" Kaoru yelled startling Haruhi a bit.

"What?!" Hikaru grumbled a few minutes later when he emerged from his room.

"I brought breakfast." Kaoru replied holding up the boxes.

"Oh! Great! Is it from that take out place down the street?" Hikaru asked suddenly brightening up.

"Yep." the younger twin replied as he sat the boxes out on the table.

"Before I eat I'm going to go use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Hikaru said and headed back towards his room.

Haruhi sat down at one of the stools next to the counter in the kitchen and opened her box as Kaoru sat a bottle of orange juice next to it. Inside the box was rice topped with natto and strips of nori. Haruhi picked up her chopstick and began to eat the food in front of her.

"Mmm…this is really good." Haruhi replied.

"Yeah Hika and I found the place not long after we moved in. They make the best take out breakfast." Kaoru smiled.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru for a moment and noticed the slight sheen to his forehead. The weather outside was chilly but inside the apartment building it was actually quite warm. However Kaoru was bundled up in a thick sweatshirt.

"Kaoru are you feeling okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked looking at her weird.

"You look like you're burning up. Maybe you should take off that sweatshirt." Haruhi replied.

"It's okay. I'm kind of cold." Kaoru replied.

"But you're sweating bullets. Are you feeling okay?" Haruhi asked and leaned forward to press her hand to Kaoru's head but he dodged it.

"I'm fine Haruhi, honestly. I might be coming down with a cold. I'll be fine." Kaoru said giving her a reassuring smile.

Haruhi sighed but nodded and went back to her food. Hikaru joined them a few minutes later and he and Kaoru were bantering back and forth. Haruhi sat back and listened with a smile.

Once they had finished their meals Haruhi glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Thanks for breakfast Kaoru but I have to get moving. I have to be at work in an hour." Haruhi replied as she got up from the table.

"Do you want one of us to drive you?" Hikaru asked.

"No. I'll just catch the bus. It's not far from here." she replied.

Haruhi headed towards her bedroom and grabbed everything she would need for a shower before heading towards the en suite bathroom. Once her shower was done she wrapped herself in a towel and walked back to her room. No sooner had she walked into the room than her door flew open, the twins running in.

"WHAT THE HELL?! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!" Haruhi yelled holding her towel tighter around her.

"Your phone though!"

"It's Tono!" The twins said holding out the ringing device.

"Why didn't you two answer it?! Give me the phone!" Haruhi replied and grabbed the phone and began to fumble with it in an attempt to answer it.

"Damn it! How the hell do you answer this thing?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru took it from her hand, slid the answer key over and hit the speaker button before handing it to her.

"Tamaki-Semapi?" Haruhi asked out of breath.

"Haruhi…it's so good to hear your voice." Tamaki replied as bright as ever.

"It's good to hear your voice as well. It's been a while since we've talked." Haruhi smiled.

"Indeed it has. I'm terribly sorry for the lack of communication as of late. I was in France with my mother. The place where she was didn't have the best of service so I opted to leave my phone with Shima. I didn't get any of the messages until I got back this morning. It looks like there will be several apologies owed." Tamaki replied.

"It's okay Semapi we all understand. So you're back in Japan now?" Haruhi asked.

"I am and I thought I'd call you first to let you know since I missed your homecoming. I would love to see you. It's been so long since we caught up." Tamaki replied.

"It has. I have classes this morning and afternoon but how about tonight? I could stop by the store and get things to make dinner for everyone at Hikaru and I's place." Haruhi said.

"You're living with one of those devious doppelgangers?!" Tamaki suddenly shrieked from the other end of the line causing Haruhi to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Hey!" the twins replied in unison.

"How did he trick you into it?! Did he promise you fancy foods?! Don't fall for his tricks Haruhi! He only want's to compromise you innocence!" Tamaki cried from the other end.

"I think you already managed to do that Sempai!" Hikaru yelled.

"Yes did your or did you not take Haruhi's virginity?" Kaoru grinned.

Haruhi felt her face heat up as Tamaki began to babble incoherently from the other end of the line.

"All three of you just shut up! Yes I am living with Hikaru and no he didn't force me to do it! As for you two the relationship Tamkai and I had is none of your business! Now dinner will be at 7 tonight. I will see you then." Haruhi said and hung up.

"Aww…Haruhi you're blushing!" Kaoru cooed as Haruhi looked at them.

"Be quiet! And both of you get out of here so I can get dressed! I'm going to be late for school!" Haruhi said as she realized what time it was.

Quickly she began to shove the twins from her room before slamming and locking the door behind them. Once she was dressed she grabbed everything she needed before hurrying out of the house with a very short goodbye to the twins.

A few hours later Haruhi walked through the grocery store gathering everything she would need to feed everyone. She had received texts from all of her friends confirming that they would be there that night minus Mitsuyo and Mari. According to Kaoru's text Mitsuyo was working late and Mari had called and asked Haruhi if she'd be disappointed if she didn't come. She thought it would be better if they just had time as a group of old friends. Haruhi had assured her it would be fine.

When she had everything she needed for dinner she headed back to the apartment to cook. No sooner had she stepped through the door though the bags were pulled from her hands and someone was hugging her.

"Oh Haruhi! I've missed you so!" Tamaki's voice yelled as he squeezed the girl as tight as he could.

"It's nice to see you Semapi. But…can you let me go?" she gasped as she tried to struggle out of Tamaki's grasp.

"Oh! Sorry!" Tamaki said and let her go.

Taking the deep breaths she'd been deprived of by Tamaki's grip, Haruhi stepped back and looked at the blonde in front of her.

There was no doubt that he was as handsome as ever but there was something different about him that Haruhi couldn't put her finger on. However she pushed it aside chalking it up to the length of time since she'd last seen him.

"It's good to see you again Sempai." Haruhi smiled at him.

"It's wonderful to see you again as well. I like your hair." he replied nodding towards the brown locks that swept a little lower than shoulder length with side swept bangs.

"Thank you. Kaoru forced me to go to a salon last week. Here…give me the bags. I should get the food started." Haruhi replied.

"I'll carry them for you." Tamaki smiled.

"Okay…thanks. Follow me." Haruhi said and headed for the kitchen where the twins were sitting at the counter.

"Hikaru, Kaoru can you please put these away? I bought things for tomorrow night's supper as well as some snacks." Haruhi asked.

"Do we have to?" They asked in unison.

"If not the Mochi Ice Cream I bought will melt and I'll just have to throw it out and-" However they were both moving already, afraid that the treat Haruhi had bought them would disintegrate.

"You always did have a way of making them do what you ask." Tamaki smirked as Haruhi began to pull from another set of bags everything she needed for dinner.

"It's all about bribing them." Haruhi replied and Tamaki chuckled.

"So how was France?" Haruhi asked.

"It was nice. How are things going with school?" Tamaki replied.

"They're good. I should graduate in a few months and then it's just about finding a firm." Haruhi smiled.

"I'll be sure to be there when you graduate. After all it's what a father does." Tamaki grinned.

Haruhi shook her head and put the rice into the rice cooker.

The romance she had shared with Tamaki had been little more than a year long and for the first 6-7 months things had been very heated. However that passion had died just as quick as it had come on and they had soon found that they were more close friends than they were lovers.

She had been the one to break things off between the two of them and Tamaki had taken it well. There was no doubt that they loved each other and it had been an easy transition back to friends. Shortly after Tamaki had taken back up his protective 'father' roll.

"We're here!" Honey's voice suddenly echoed through the house and a few moments later Honey and Mori came walking into the kitchen.

"Honey-Sempai, Mori-Sempai!" Tamaki smiled.

"It's good to have to back Tama-Chan! We brought cake just for the occasion!" Honey grinned and pointed to Mori who held up two cakes boxes.

"They're Strawberry." Mori replied.

"Thank you Honey-Sempai they look great. Mori-Sempai can you put them in the fridge?" Haruhi asked and with a nod Mori headed towards the fridge.

"So it looks like I'm not the only one who brought something to the party." Kyoya's voice said and Haruhi looked up to see him walking into the kitchen.

"Kyoya! What a sight for sore eyes!" Tamaki yelled and ran over and tightly embraced his bespectacled best friend before swinging him around the kitchen.

"Tamaki! The wine!" Kyoya yelled but Tamaki was too busy throwing Kyoya's slightly thinner form around the kitchen to hear him.

Mori quickly shoved the cakes into the fridge before crossing the kitchen in two strides and snagging the bag from Kyoya's hand before handing it to Hikaru. Setting the bag on the table Hikaru pulled out 3 bottles of wine and sat them on the counter.

"Wow…why so many?" Haruhi asked looking from the bottles at the end of the counter to Kyoya who had recently pried himself away from Tamaki's manhandling.

"There are going to seven of us. I wanted to make sure that we had enough." Kyoya replied.

Haruhi nodded and started the cooking the vegetables and fish that were to go along with the rice.

"Wow…you have good taste Sempai." Kaoru said inspecting the label.

"Agreed." Hikaru nodded handing Kaoru a cork screw before pulling wine glasses from the cabinet.

Kaoru poured glasses for everyone before handing them out.

"This is really good Sempai. Pinot Noir?" Haruhi asked as she sipped the wine.

"Yes. How did you know?" Kyoya asked.

"My friend Hailey's family owned a winery. We weren't drinking age but her parents would hold a Wine Tasting ever couple of weekends and a group of us would go out to their houses." Haruhi replied.

"So you enjoyed University in the States?" Kyoya asked.

"It was interesting. I made a lot of friends and learned a lot." Haruhi replied.

"You didn't like them more than us did you Haru-Chan?" Honey asked.

Haruhi smiled, "They were friends Honey-Semapi. You guys aren't friends by now. You're family."

"You're like family to us too Haru-Chan!" Honey grinned.

"Here here!" Tamaki said and held up his glass, the others following suit.

Soon the food was done and all of them were seated at the Kotatsu that the twins had bought and set up just for the mini party they were having for Tamaki. The wine was flowing freely and everyone was indulging, the group already starting on the 3rd.

Haruhi and Kaoru were the soberest of the bunch followed by Mori who was watching out for Honey who was red faced and wobbly thanks to the fact the alcohol was taking over his small body quicker than the others. Kyoya and Hikaru were very relaxed if not a little unsteady on their feet from the several glasses they'd downed. And then there was Tamaki.

The blonde had downed the most out of all of them, drinking a good bit of the first and much of the second bottle himself. Never one to hold his alcohol well in the first place he was now half slumped on the table mumbling a slurred song to himself more than the others around him.

"Kotatsu…Kotatsu…I love a Kotatsu…It's warm and nice and thebestplaceintheworld." he sang in a strange tune.

"Haruhi, Kaoru do you want some more?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm good." Haruhi said holding up her still mostly full second glass.

"Me neither. Mitsuyo won't be happy if I come home drunk. He's already going to mad that I drank this much." Kaoru replied.

"Mitsuyo doesn't drink?" Haruhi asked.

"He does he just doesn't like it when I drink." Kaoru replied.

Haruhi started to say something when Tamaki's voice got louder. Turning she saw him tugging at the buttons of his shirt which were soon undone. A moment later he started on his socks and shoes.

"I think it's time we cut Tamaki-Semapi off." Haruhi said to Kaoru.

He nodded, "I think if we don't I think I may be seeing more of Tono than I want to."

Haruhi looked back at Tamaki to see that he had managed to get his shirt off and was now working on his socks and shoes, mumbling about how hot things were.

"Okay everyone I think it's time we called it a night." Haruhi called as she stood up, gathering the bowls and empty bottles from the table.

Haruhi deposited everything in the kitchen before walking back out.

"I don't trust myself right now to get back to my apartment. Hikaru, Haruhi would you mind if I just slept here for the night?" Kyoya asked his eyes glazed over.

"No problem Semapi. You can use my room." Haruhi said.

"No I'll take one of the couches. Someone should be here to look out for Tamaki." he said and Haruhi looked over and saw that he had managed to get his shoes and socks off and his belt undone but had apparently passed out just after.

Haruhi sighed, "Right…Mori-Semapi do you and Honey-Semapi want to sleep over too? All we have left is the futon." she asked.

"That will be fine." Mori nodded.

"Kaoru can you help me get blankets and everything out of the closet?" Haruhi asked and with a nod Kaoru followed to the hall closet.

Kaoru pulled the futon out while Haruhi grabbed blankets and sheets and pillows. Though he was slightly unsteady Mori helped Kaoru lay out the futon before he made it up and laid Honey on one side before laying down on the other. Kyoya made the couch up himself while Haruhi put a blanket over Tamaki and tucked a pillow under his head.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on all the hangovers." Kaoru smirked.

"Alright. I'll see you then." Haruhi smiled and waved goodbye.

"I'm going to go pass out in my room, I'll see you in the morning." Hikaru said.

"Night." Haruhi replied as she gathered the last few things from the table and put them in the kitchen before heading for her room.

When the living room was picked up she headed for her room where she changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top before crawling into bed with a book. The wine had left her feeling relaxed and warm and a book in bed seemed like the perfect way to end the night.

She had just gotten into the book when she heard footsteps stumbling around in the hallway. Getting out of bed she walked to the door and opened it, seeing Tamaki walking unsteadily towards her door.

"B-Bathroom." he said his face turning green.

Haruhi grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room, towards the bathroom. His knees hit the floor and a few seconds later Tamaki's body began to shake as he was sick in the toilet. Kneeling down beside him, Haruhi rubbed his back gently.

When he was done Haruhi stood up, flushed the toilet and wet a washcloth in the sink before sitting down beside Tamaki who was laying on the floor. Reaching out she softly wiped his face with the cloth.

"C'mon Sempai…let's get you to bed." Haruhi said and began to tug at his hand until he was up.

"You're always so good to me Haruhi." Tamaki mumbled as she half carried half dragged the heavy blonde out of the bathroom.

She debated on taking him back to the living room but she knew he was way too heavy. So instead she deposited him on the empty side of her bed.

"Alright you're going to sleep in here Sempai in case you need the bathroom again. I'm going to go get you some water." Haruhi replied and headed towards the kitchen.

On the way she peaked in to the living room to check on the others. Honey was curled up against Mori who was on his side, his face serious even in sleep. Kyoya was on the couch sleeping with one leg hanging off the edge and his arm draped over his eyes. Happy that they were content she fetched Tamaki's water before heading back to her room.

When she walked in the door she saw Tamaki was laying in the same spot that she'd left him in but now only in his boxers, his pants laying in a bunch on the floor across the room.

"Sempai! Why did you take off your pants?" Haruhi asked.

"S'hot in here." he replied.

Haruhi sighed but sat the cup on the bedside table before turning towards the bed.

"Well at least cover up so you don't catch cold later." she said and pulled the covers over him.

"M'kay." he nodded.

Haruhi put the waste paper basket beside the bed in case he got sick again before rolling him onto his side. When she did his face caught the light properly for the first time.

Just as she had noticed earlier he was as handsome as ever however he looked worn and tired. There were light circles under his eyes that had been covered by thin makeup. She wondered if he had hidden them for their sakes. His hair was the same gold color but she noticed that it was longer and almost seemed shaggy on him. He looked older. Much older than he should.

"He must be jet lagged from the trip to France." she said to herself before standing up and nudging him gently.

"Tamaki-Sempai? I'm heading to the living room to sleep. If you need me let me know." she said.

"Haruhi…wait…" Tamaki muttered and grabbed her hand.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Stay." he replied.

"Stay?" she replied and he nodded.

"Please. Stay." he said.

Haruhi wanted to say no but decided that she'd stay just until he fell asleep. Then she'd get up and head to the living room. She switched off the light and walked to the other side of the bed, laying down beside him.

"Thank you Haruhi." Tamaki said and before Haruhi could do anything he had rolled over and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair.

Haruhi knew that Tamaki wasn't going to let go any time soon so with a sigh she moved around so the covers were over her before closing her eyes. As she lay there she could swear she heard the sound of raised voices and banging on the other side of the wall.

She knew that since the apartments were at the end of the hall she shared a wall with Karou and Mitsuyo's apartment. She wondered vaguely what was going on but her mind was too blurry with alcohol and tiredness to really think on it. Before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

**_Okay it's like 2:30 AM so i'm going to make this quick because i'm tired as hell lol_**

**_Thanks go to:_**

**_-Hita-Chan_**

**_and_**

**_-irgroomer_**

**_You guys are awesome!_**


	6. Hangovers & Secrets

Haruhi woke up the next morning to Tamaki's arm laying heavily on her hip, his breath warm on the nape of her neck. The sun had long since risen and lit up the room brightly making Haruhi glad that she had decided against drinking heavily the night before. She knew, however, that her friends weren't nearly as lucky and would probably be nursing some serious hangovers.

Carefully prying Tamaki's arm from around her waist she slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After quickly doing her business she decided to head to the kitchen and make some "Commoner's Coffee" for the others.

Walking into the living room she saw that Honey was splayed out on the futon, half on top of Mori and half off. Mori on the other hand lay in the same position he had the night before, seemingly having not moved. On the couch Kyoya lay on his stomach, his head buried in one of the couch pillows to block the light from his eyes.

Haruhi smiled at her friends odd sleeping positions before heading to the kitchen. Putting on the kettle she boiled the water and began her search for the can of coffee she'd bought the previous day.

Her hand had just enclosed over it when she heard a sharp ringing sound. A ringtone.

She knew it wasn't her phone. It was plugged into the charger in her room with some top of the pop charts song set as the ringtone thanks to the twins. No this was much closer. It had to belong to Mori, Kyoya or Honey.

Walking into the living room she saw Kyoya's phone laying next to the couch, the screen brightly lit up. She picked it up and saw a text message on the screen.

_**From: Mikami**_  
_**I have the latest delivery. Quality merchandise as always. I'll have the packages sent to the usual spot.**_

Haruhi read the message.

_"Hmm…must be something he had delivered for his school supplies business. Maybe I should wake him up."_ Haruhi thought to herself.

Just as she was about to wake Kyoya there was a shout from down the hall that made her jump, the phone falling to the carpet. Mori jerked awake suddenly looking around bewildered, Honey didn't even stir and Kyoya looked up and around with a murderous look on his face. Soon more shouts followed and sent Haruhi running down the hall to see what was going on.

She saw her bedroom door was open and realized the shouts were coming from both Tamaki and Hikaru. Hurrying into the room she saw that Hikaru was on top of Tamaki on the bed, his hands on Tamaki's shoulders, just short of strangling him.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! What kind of perverted things did you try with Haruhi while you were drunk?!" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing! I don't remember coming in here!" Tamaki tried to reply but Hikaru didn't move.

"Hikaru! Stop!" Haruhi yelled at her red headed roommate.

However Hikaru didn't seem to realize that Haruhi was even in the room. A second later Mori and Kyoya were running into the room. Mori grabbed Hikaru while Kyoya pulled Tamaki from under him.

"Let me go! He was trying stuff with Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru calm down! He didn't try anything with me!" Haruhi replied.

"Then what was he doing in your bed half naked?" Hikaru asked.

"That is a valid question, Haruhi." Kyoya asked as he sat on the bed between Hikaru and Tamaki.

"He was sick last night and the closest bathroom was mine. Afterwards I couldn't carry him back to the living room so I put him in my bed and went to get him some water. When I came back he was only in his underwear and asked me to lay with him for a few minutes but then I fell asleep. That's all that happened." Haruhi replied.

"See?!" Tamaki said.

Hikaru deflated a little before looking at Haruhi, "Why didn't you call one of us to help you get him there?"

"Because all of you were asleep by that time. I didn't want to bother you. Besides I appreciate your concern but even if something had happened or he had tried something I'm an adult Hikaru. I can handle things like this." Haruhi replied just as a whistling filled the air making all four men wince.

"That's the kettle." Haruhi replied and headed for the kitchen.

Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around the handle of the kettle and pulled it from the heat. She had already set out mugs for everyone so she carefully poured each full.

"Haru-Chan? What's that noise and where is everyone?" Honey asked padding into the kitchen while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh it's the kettle and everyone's in my room. It's a long story." Haruhi replied and began to spoon coffee into the mugs.

At the smell of coffee everyone began to slowly come into the kitchen. Haruhi pressed cups into all of their hands before grabbing a bottle of aspirin and taking a seat at the counter with her own cup.

"I don't think I've ever had a hangover this bad." Kyoya said as Mori passed him the bottle of aspirin.

"It's not as bad as Boss's though." Hikaru said nodding toward Tamaki who had once again donned his pants but was sitting with his head on the counter, his coffee untouched.

"Don't talk so loud. It was already too loud this morning with you yelling at me." Tamaki moaned clapping his hands over his ears.

"You have no one to blame but yourself Tamaki-Semapi. You shouldn't have drank so much last night. Now be an adult and take some aspirin." Haruhi said and sat the bottle down in front of Tamaki.

Sitting up reluctantly Tamaki picked up the bottle and shook a few of the pills into his hand before downing them with a drink of his coffee.

"Ah Commoner's Coffee. The perfect thing to draw from the me the pain of this awful morning." Tamaki sighed.

"Looks like it won't take Tamaki long to get over his hangover." Kyoya smirked over his own mug.

After quickly drinking her coffee Haruhi went to the living room to start cleaning up the blankets and pillows that she'd given the others the night before. Quickly she stripped the sheets from the futon before stuff it back in the closet. The sheets from the couch and the futon went into the laundry bag to be washed and the ones that Tamaki hadn't even used the night before were folded back up and stored in the hall closet with the futon.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi turned from where she was putting things into the closet and saw Tamaki behind her. He had found his shirt but still looked like he could use several more hours of sleep.

"Do you need something Semapi?" Haruhi asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. You didn't have to do that." Tamaki replied.

Haruhi smiled, "Don't worry about it. You're my friend. I would've done the same for any of you." Haruhi said

Tamaki smiled back and before Haruhi could think he had pulled her against him in a hug. Haruhi instinctively wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Still…thank you." he said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before letting her go.

With another smile Tamaki headed back towards the living room, leaving Haruhi to stand and stare after him for a few moments. Though Tamaki was one to always give hugs that one had seemed different somehow. It was almost needy, like if she hadn't had her arms around him he would've crumbled. It bothered her.

Shaking off the thoughts Haruhi closed the closet before walking to the living room where her friends were all spread out. Walking over she sat down next to Honey who was digging into one of the cakes they'd forgotten the night before. Hikaru was across from her with his portfolio, showing Tamaki and Kyoya the designs he come up with based off the club.

However when he reached inside he frowned.

"Damn…this is Kao's. He must have grabbed mine yesterday by mistake." Hikaru said.

"Oh! He's going to need that for work isn't he?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. I'll take it over to him." Hikaru said standing up however when he stood he sat back down.

"Okay that wasn't such a good idea. The room decided to spin." he said turning a slight shade of green.

"I'll take it over for you." Haruhi replied.

"Alright. Thanks." Hikaru said and handed it to Haruhi.

Haruhi walked out of the apartment and across the hall to the one that Mitsuyo and Kaoru shared. She knocked on the door but after a few minutes of silence she decided to just go in. Maybe Kaoru had forgotten to set his alarm. After all they had been up late the night before.

"Hello? Kaoru?" Haruhi called as she walked into the apartment.

When she got no response she headed towards the bedroom that he and Mitsuyo shared. The door was open so Haruhi poked her head in and before she could stop herself she gasped at what she saw, dropping the portfolio to the floor.

Kaoru's head snapped around and his eyes grew wide when he saw Haruhi standing in the doorway.

"H-Haruhi!" he said his voice shaking.

"I-I'm so sorry…you and Hikaru switched portfolios and I…I brought it back to you…Kaoru what happened?" she asked looking at her friend.

Kaoru stood shirtless in front of her, with several bruises marring his skin. They were various colors and in different stages of healing. Some looked more than new though.

"It's nothing. I just tripped." Kaoru replied.

"Tripped? You don't get bruises like that from tripping. Did…Did Mitsuyo do this to you?" Haruhi asked remembering the yelling and shouting she'd heard the night before.

Kaoru opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it before sitting down heavily on the bed. His eyes were locked on the carpet.

"He doesn't mean to do what he does." Kaoru said.

"How can he hit you and not mean to do it?" Haruhi asked.

"He just loses his temper. I've been working a lot lately and when I'm not working I'm hanging out with you and Hikaru. He feels neglected and gets mad. He loves me so much he wants me all to himself sometimes and it's my fault that I don't give him that." Kaoru replied.

Haruhi looked at him, "Kaoru this isn't you fault."

Kaoru shook his head, "But it is. Look it's nothing okay? He loves me. Really." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru-" Haruhi started but he cut her off.

"He loves me! Okay? Look can you please not tell anyone about this? Hikaru especially? Please Haruhi?" Kaoru said his eyes pleading.

Haruhi looked at him and sighed, "Kaoru I don't know if I can."

"Please Haruhi. I swear he won't do it again. I won't let him. Okay? Just please…they'll all over react. Just don't say anything." Kaoru said.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru for a long moment before sighing.

"I won't say anything now but if he does this again I'm telling Hikaru and you can't stop me. I mean it Kaoru." Haruhi said.

"Okay. I understand. Thank you so much." Kaoru smiled.

"You're welcome. I'd better get back to the others. They're all hungover and I'm the only one that can do stuff around there." Haruhi said.

Kaoru smiled, "Show them whose boss Haruhi. Oh and Hikaru's portfolio is on the couch."

"Alright." Haruhi nodded and grabbed the portfolio before she headed out of the apartment.

Closing the door behind her Haruhi couldn't help but see Kaoru's bruised body in her mind. She knew it was going to stay on her mind for a while. However she would keep her promise to Kaoru and keep things quiet. She just hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

_**Hi! Sorry that this is so late! The weather in my area is crazy and because of that everyone in my house has been really sick including me. On top of that last night I left my window down in my car and it decided it wanted to rain 5 inches overnight so half of the inside my car is soaked. So not fun :/ **_

_**But back to the story!**_

_**I don't know if anyone noticed but I did change the rating on this story. I'll make this like my other Ouran story and if I decide to add any...ahem...steamy scenes I will make them one shots and post the links here in my notes!**_

_**Looks like Kaoru is in some trouble huh? I don't think Hikaru is going to be very happy with Mitsuyo when or if he finds out...**_

_**And what about that strange text Kyoya received? Hmm...**_

_**Is there something wrong with Tamaki? What was with the hug in the hall? **_

_**The answers to these questions and more will be answered in future chapters!**_

_**Anyhow time for the thank you for the comment I received on the last chapter and that is...**_

_**-irgoomer**_

_**Thanks for the review!**_


	7. Another Secret To Keep

Haruhi sipped her cup of tea as she read over the notes she'd need for the test she had the following week. The apartment was unusually quiet which Haruhi wasn't complaining about.

Since Tamaki's return Haruhi had scarcely had a quiet moment. Most of the time one of the Hosts was there just to hang out or were dragging her off somewhere to do something random. However today they were all busy leaving her home along to study. Tamaki was at a meeting of the Suoh Corporation, Kyoya had school, Honey and Mori were teaching and the twins were at work prepping for an upcoming fashion show.

At the thought of the twins Kaoru flashed through her mind and made her stomach churn. It had been a week and a half since she had walked in on Kaoru nursing the spattering of bruises that marred his skin. She had yet to see anymore evidence that Mitsuyo was hurting the younger Hitachiin. She still didn't feel right about keeping quiet about the abuse but she had sworn to Kaoru that she would and she intended to keep her promise.

With a sigh she shook her head and shoved the thought aside. As much as she cared for Kaoru right now she needed to study. Turning back to her book she began to read over the notes she'd taken the previous day in class.

She had just began to read over the notes when someone began to knock on the door. With a sigh she reluctantly put aside her notebook and headed for the front door.

"I'm coming!" She yelled when whoever it was continued to knock.

With a sigh she opened the door and found Mari on the other side smiling while clutching a bag in front of her.

"Mari…what a surprise." Haruhi smiled.

"I know it's sudden but Takashi and Mitsukuni had classes all day so I thought I'd stop by. I brought some pastries from the bakery my family owns around the corner from the dojo." she replied.

"That's very thoughtful. Come in." Haruhi said and stepped aside.

Mari walked in and Haruhi closed the door behind her.

"I just made some tea. I'll go and get you a glass. Make yourself at home in the living room." Haruhi said.

"Okay." Mari replied and headed for the living room while Haruhi walked to the kitchen.

After getting the glass of tea she returned to the living room where she saw Mari holding her notebook, looking at her notes.

"I have to memorize all of that by next week." Haruhi said as she sat the tea down on the table.

"All of it?" Mari asked her eyes widening.

Haruhi nodded, "If I want to be a lawyer."

"If you can remember all of this then you deserve to be one. I could never do this. I don't even understand half it." Mari said sitting the notebook down.

"I didn't when I started either but I had to learn so that I could be a lawyer like my mom." Haruhi smiled.

"Takashi told me that. All of the guys are really proud of how well you've done." Mari replied.

"So you said your parents own a bakery?" Haruhi asked as she felt her face heat up.

"Mhmm. That's actually how I met Takashi. He and Mitsukuni would come in everyday for our Strawberry cupcakes." Mari said as she reached into the bag and pulled out jelly buns for both of them.

"Honey-Semapi does like his cake." Haruhi said.

Mari nodded, "He always ordered 3 dozen. Takashi never actually said anything. At least until the day he came in alone to buy them and asked me if I'd like to go out to dinner. From there the rest is history."

"He seems very happy when he's around you. I don't think I've seen him smile so much." Haruhi replied.

"He's very sweet. I don't think that even if I searched the world I would find anyone like him." Mari smiled.

"I'm glad you care so much for Mori-Sempai. He deserves someone that loves him." Haruhi said.

"I do and that's why I wanted to get to know you. He says that you're like a little sister to him and I really would like to get to know someone who is so important to him. That's probably why I babble like an idiot when I'm around all of you. I get nervous because I want to make such a good impression." Mari said.

"You don't have to be nervous around us. We don't bite. Well…the twins might on occasion and Honey-Sempai if he doesn't get his sweets but for the most part we don't. And Mori-Semapi thinks of me as a little sister?" Haruhi asked.

Mari nodded, "If I didn't know Takashi so well I would think he was in love with you."

"I assure you Mari we're nothing but friends. That's all we've ever been." Haruhi said quickly.

"Oh! Please don't think that was what I was trying to say! I know that Takashi loves you and I in totally different ways! The tone of voice he uses when he talks about you is the same one he uses when he talks of Mitsukuni or Satoshi!" Mari said waving her hands.

"Oh okay then." Haruhi smiled in return.

"Anyhow enough about Takashi. I came here to get to know you better. Oh! Tell me about your time in America! I would love to hear about that." Mari said and looked to Haruhi expectantly.

For the next few hours Haruhi and Mari talked. Haruhi talked about her time at Harvard and Mari talked more about her family's bakery. Somehow that turned into Mari helping Haruhi studying for her test which was where the twins found them.

Mari was asking questions while Haruhi paced back and forth answering them.

"What's this?" Hikaru asked as he sat his portfolio on the counter, taking in the empty bag of Jelly Buns and the dry Tea cups that sat among piles of papers and textbooks.

"Oh! I came over to bring Haruhi some Jelly Buns and then I decided to help her study." Mari replied.

"She really helped me." Haruhi replied.

"I'm glad I could help but I'd better go. Takashi and I are supposed to meet for dinner tonight and I have less than an hour to get home and change. I'll call you later!" Mari said jumping up as she looked at her watch.

"Alright bye." Haruhi said and with a wave to the twins Mari was gone.

"So how are things going with the show?" Haruhi asked as she began to pick up everything that she and Mari and left scattered about.

"It's going well. We finalized the models today." Kaoru replied.

"Yeah but we can still kick one out so you can be one of our models." Hikaru added.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Both of you said that I'm not the model 'type' and I agree. The answer still is no."

Both sighed, "If you say so…"

"I do. Now did you get the groceries I asked for?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes and they're waiting in the kitchen for you to work your magic." Kaoru replied.

"Great. Did you get the dry cleaning?" Haruhi asked.

"Can't we just have it delivered?" Hikaru whined.

"And pay extra? No way!" Haruhi replied.

Hikaru sighed, "Fine! I'll go back and get it."

"Thank you. Kaoru I could use your help to get dinner started." Haruhi replied.

"Right." Kaoru nodded and they headed into the kitchen while Hikaru headed out.

"So what are we making?" Kaoru asked as Haruhi began to pull things out of the bag.

"Udon with fried tofu." Haruhi replied.

"Yum. Sounds great." Kaoru said.

"So how are you?" Haruhi asked.

"Fine." Kaoru replied as he put the Orange Juice in the fridge.

"Kaoru…don't play dumb." Haruhi replied.

"I told you…I'm fine. Mitsuyo hasn't touched me since the night we were all drinking. I promise." Kaoru said.

"Alright." Haruhi replied looking at him warily before she started the noodles.

"So how did your day with Mari go? Did she talk your ear off?" Kaoru asked as he put the empty shopping bags in the cabinet.

"Actually no. She told me when we were talking that the reason she talks so much because she's nervous. She knows how much we all mean to Mori-Sempai and she gets nervous. She was actually pretty calm with me." Haruhi replied as she put the noodles into the water.

"Wow really? That would explain a lot." Kaoru said.

"So are you sure that you don't want your old room back? I really am okay with sleeping on the couch." Haruhi said as she started frying the tofu.

With the fashion show coming up Mitsuyo was working all hours helping to arrange things. Kaoru hated being alone so he was staying with Haruhi and Hikaru for the time being while Mitsuyo stayed closer to the fashion house with Kiki, a fellow assistant.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll just bunk with Hikaru. It's not like we didn't used to share a bed." Kaoru replied.

"I just-" but suddenly her phone began to ring, interrupting her. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw Tamaki's smiling face looking back at her.

"Hello Sempai." Haruhi said answering the phone.

"Is this Haruhi Fujioka?" a voice much deeper and rougher than Tamaki's replied from the other end of the line.

"Yes…who is this?" Haruhi asked confused as to who would be using Tamaki's phone.

"My name is Goro and I was asked to call you by some blonde guy…he says his name is Tamaki." the voice replied.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't worry. He's fine. He's just drunk off his ass at my bar. I asked if there was anyone I could call for him and he named you." Goro replied.

Haruhi sighed, "Alright. I'll be there soon to get him."

After jotting down the bar's number on a sheet of spare paper she hung up and turned to Karou.

"I have to go pick Tamaki-Sempai up from a bar across town." Haruhi sighed.

"He's drunk?" Kaoru asked.

"Unfortunately. Now I have to go get a cab and-"

"Take my car." Kaoru said and dug his keys from his pocket, tossing them to her.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked as she caught them.

"Totally. Go get Tono. I'll attempt to keep the food from burning." Kaoru replied.

"Thank Kaoru." Haruhi replied and grabbed her bag before hurrying out.

Twenty minutes later she pulled up in front of the bar and hurried inside.

"I'm looking for Goro?" Haruhi asked a man behind the bar.

"That's me. Are you Haruhi?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded, "Where is he?"

"Over there. I'll help you get him loaded in the car." Goro replied and led him towards the back of the bar.

Tamaki lay slumped over the table face down. When he heard Haruhi and Goro approach. His eyes were glassy and unfocused but a goofy smile crossed his face.

"Haruhi!" he slurred and stood up, his feet unsteady.

Tripping over his own feet he fell onto Haruhi, nearly knocking her to the floor as his arms circled her neck. Haruhi felt her stomach turn at the strong smell of alcohol that emanated from the blond half Frenchman holding onto her.

"Alright let's get you to the car." Goro said and pried Tamaki from Haruhi before heading towards the front door.

"Where are we going? You're not Haruhi." Tamaki slurred looking up at the barman.

"I'm right here Sempai. I'm taking you home." Haruhi replied.

"Home?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. Home." Haruhi nodded.

"Home?" Tamaki asked again.

Haruhi shook her head. Her father had come home tipsy enough times for her to know that there was no talking to someone in his state. Goro helped Tamaki to the car and loaded him in before turning to Haruhi.

"Are you going to be able to handle this guy by yourself?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded, "I'll figure something out."

"Does your boyfriend do this often?" Goro asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, just an old friend but yeah lately he has been." Haruhi sighed.

"Well I've been in this business for a long time and I can tell you now that if he's doing this often he needs help. Get it for him now before he starts hiding it because then it's just going to get worse." Goro said.

"Okay. Thanks." Haruhi said.

Goro nodded and headed inside while Haruhi got in the car.

"Where are we going?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm taking you home." Haruhi replied.

"Your home?" he asked.

"No to yours. You need to go to your own house." Haruhi said.

"I don't wanna." Tamaki said slumping down in the seat.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked before she could stop herself.

"She's there." Tamaki replied.

Haruhi didn't know what he meant but before she could ask she looked over and saw that he was asleep. Sighing Haruhi turned the car towards Tamaki's house.

Soon she was pulling up front and with a sigh she parked as close to the door as she could before getting out and walking to the other side.

"Tamki-Sempai…it's time to get up." Haruhi said shaking him.

Tamaki's eyes fluttered open and he looked around at the car.

"Where are we?" he muttered.

"We're at your house. Come on lets go inside." he replied.

"I want Ice Cream." he said his voice petulant.

"There's ice cream inside. If you get out of the car I'll get you some." Haruhi replied.

"Okay." Tamaki replied and tried to get out of the car but stumbled again.

Reaching out Haruhi grabbed him and helped him back into a semi-standing position before shutting the door behind him.

"Who's car is this? It's so pretty." Tamaki said slumping against the closed door, rubbing the top of the car.

"It's Kaoru's he let me use it to come get you. Now c'mon…Semapi…lets go inside and we'll get that ice cream." Haruhi replied.

"Okay." Tamaki said and started for the steps.

Haruhi hurried after him to make sure he didn't get hurt. It felt like she was watching a child even more than it did usually with Tamaki. At that moment she would gladly take the Tamaki that flung her around like some sort of rag doll than this one who could barely stand.

After a long battle Haruhi somehow managed to get Tamaki not only into the house but all the way up the stairs and to his room.

"There." Haruhi sighed as she half threw half sat Tamaki down on his bed.

"So comfy…" Tamaki groaned as he buried his face in his pillow.

Haruhi looked around the room. Clothes were strewn everywhere and the whole room smelled of sweat and liquor. It was far from the impeccable state she'd come to expect from the Host Club's homes.

"Right. Very comfy. Tamaki where is Shima and the rest of the staff?" Haruhi asked wondering where the elderly woman was who normally looked after Tamaki could be along with the various maids and butlers that ran the Suoh estate.

"Vacation. I told them to go. They needed it." he replied.

"So you're alone." Haruhi sighed.

"No." Tamaki said, his violet eyes peering up at her through his flaxen locks.

"There's someone here?" Haruhi asked.

Before she could think Tamaki had grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed beside him. He pulled them close so that they were chest to chest, reaching up he tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at her.

"Sempai?" Haruhi asked looking at him.

"I missed you Haruhi. I missed you all the time that you were gone. I missed you when you and I parted. I loved you Haruhi. I love you now." Tamaki replied.

"You're drunk Tamaki-Sempai." Haruhi said.

"W-Why do you call me Sempai? After everything we've been through? After all we've done? Don't you remember the nights together?" he whispered and brought his lips to her neck, kissing it gently.

"T-Tamaki…Tamaki! Stop!" Haruhi said and pried herself from the man before quickly getting off the bed. However a second later her foot landed on something round and hard and she fell to the floor, her ankle twisting into an unusual angle.

"Ah!" she gasped as pain shot through the ankle.

It was swelling quickly and hurt like nothing Haruhi had ever felt before. But what had she fallen on? Looking over she saw a dark colored glass bottle. Pulling it closer she saw that it was a wine bottle and there was another poking out from under the dust ruffle that decorated Tamaki's bed.

Haruhi moved over and pulled the second from under the bed which clattered against something else. Frowning Haruhi lifted up the bed skirt and found that there were dozens more empty wine and liquor bottles underneath.

"How much has he been drinking?" Haruhi muttered to herself. Tamaki had only been back in the country for a month…he couldn't have drank all of these could he?

"Sempai? What are all these?" Haruhi asked and looked up from her spot on the floor and saw that he had once again fallen asleep. It was useless to attempt to wake him up. With the alcohol levels in his system he was guaranteed at least a few hours of sleeping like the dead.

Sighing Haruhi decided that she should try to get up. It looked like she would be spending the night. There was no way that Tamaki would be able to take care of himself in this condition. Tomorrow morning would be awful and he would need help.

"And a good kick in the rear." Haruhi thought to herself as she tried to stand.

However she soon found she couldn't put weight onto her foot. She had managed to make it to sit on the edge of the bed but that was as far as she could go and her ankle was only getting worse. As much as she hated to bother the others she would need some help.

Pulling out her phone she looked the short list of contacts. Mori-Sempai was on a date with Mari and Honey-Sempai was smaller than her so calling him would be pointless. That left the twins and Kyoya. Out of the three of them Kyoya-Sempai was the obvious choice. He was level headed and could probably help with her ankle. The twins would probably want to taunt Tamaki and that was the last thing that needed to happen.

She found his name in her contact list and hit send.

"Hello Haruhi." Kyoya said, picking up after a few rings.

"Kyoya-Semapi I hate to ask but I need your help." Haruhi said.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, his voice becoming concerned. It was rare that Haruhi would ask for help.

"I got a call that Tamaki-Semapi was at a bar drunk so I went and picked him up. I managed to get him inside and to his room but I hurt my ankle and I can't stand on it." Haruhi replied.

"Where's Shima?" Kyoya asked.

"Tamaki dismissed them for a couple of weeks for vacation." Haruhi sighed.

Haruhi heard Kyoya faintly curse from the other end before he responded.

"I'll be right there. Try not to move that ankle." Kyoya instructed and hung up.

The wait for Kyoya seemed to take ages but finally she heard the door downstairs open and a few moments later Kyoya walked into Tamaki's room.

"My god it's worse in here than I expected." Kyoya said taking in the mess that was Tamaki's room.

With a shake of his head he walked over to the bed where Haruhi sat with a sleeping Tamaki.

"Thank you for coming Sempai." Haruhi said.

"Well I couldn't very well leave you stranded here could I? Let me look at your ankle." Kyoya said and knelt down on the floor, carefully taking Haruhi's foot in his hands.

He removed Haruhi's shoe and carefully began to press at certain spots on her ankle asking questions about where and how much it hurt. It was nearly twice the size it had been earlier and was turning an ugly shade of purple. Finally after a few moments Kyoya gingerly sat her foot down.

"I don't think it's broken. It looks like a bad sprain though. I can wrap it for you but I must insist that you see a doctor either tonight or tomorrow. I'll call the one my brother Akito works at and he'll take care of it for you and make sure that it's not worse." Kyoya said and stood up.

He walked to the en suite bathroom and returned a few minutes later with bandages, tape, aspirin and glass of water.

"Lucky for you Tamaki in all his exuberance tends to injure himself quite frequently so we have everything we need for right now." Kyoya said as he took his place back beside the bed at Haruhi's feet.

Gently he began the task of wrapping Haruhi's ankle with the bandages. Once he was sure that it was properly wrapped he sat back.

"How does it feel?" Kyoya asked.

"A little better." Haruhi said.

"The pain?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Haruhi said but she was lying. Her ankle was throbbing like mad. Kyoya easily saw through her words.

"Don't try and fool me Haruhi. Now is not the time to not ask people to worry about you. How is your pain?" he asked.

"It really hurts." Haruhi replied.

"Well I have aspirin here but I don't know if that's strong enough. I do have something stronger on me if you'd like it. It will make you a little woozy but it will take away the pain." he replied.

"Will I be able to drive?" Haruhi asked.

"No but you can't drive with your ankle in this condition anyhow. Now which do you want?" he asked.

Haruhi didn't want to feel woozy but the pain in her ankle won out.

"I'll take the stronger stuff." she replied.

"Very well." Kyoya said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag full of white oblong pills.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked as he sat it in her palm.

"Hydrocodone." Kyoya replied.

Haruhi nodded and put the pill into her mouth, swallowing it down with a gulp of water. Kyoya took the glass from her before moving closer to her.

"Put your arms around my neck. I'll carry you over to the couch where you can put your foot up. ." Kyoya said.

Haruhi did as he said and carefully the Shadow King made his way across the room. He sat her on the couch and propped a series of pillows under her foot before returning to where Tamaki lay. Kyoya positioned the blond on his side and removed his shoes and socks before covering him carefully.

After Tamaki was settled Kyoya dropped to his hands and knees and looked under the bed.

"You didn't exaggerate. He's been very busy." Kyoya replied.

"Why do you think he's been drinking so much?" Haruhi replied.

"He hasn't said anything to you?" Kyoya asked his brow knit with concern.

"He did say something to me about missing me. He said he still loved me." Haruhi said.

Kyoya's mouth curved into a small smile, "He's always loved you Haruhi. When you broke up with him it broke his heart. He didn't let it show because he wanted nothing more than for you to be happy. He wanted you do what you wanted and didn't want to hold you back. However Tamaki came to terms with the fact you two weren't meant for one another a long time ago. I very much doubt that this is because of you."

"Has he said anything to you?" Haruhi asked.

"No and that worries me. Tamaki isn't one to keep secrets from those close to him. You and I especially." Kyoya replied looking down at his best friend who lay on the bed.

After a moment he turned and picked Haruhi's phone from beside the bed, "I suggest that you call the twins and have them come and get you along with Kaoru's car. There's no way you can stay the night with your ankle injured. Plus you need to see a doctor."

Walking over he handed Haruhi the phone however as he did so he removed his hand from the pocket he had produced the bag of pills from in order to adjust the pillow behind her. He didn't notice that something had fallen from his pocket but Haruhi had. Bending to the side a bit she picked whatever it was up from the floor. When it was in her hand she saw it was a small baggy about half way full of an off white powder. She looked at it for a moment before looking back to Kyoya.

The powder looked vaguely familiar. During her final year at Ouran her science class had done a project on the long term effects of drugs on the human body. She'd gotten ecstasy but another student had gotten cocaine. The slideshow that she'd produced had shown examples of the drug and this looked very much like the examples.

"Um…Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya turned from where he was picking up things from around Tamaki's room and instantly his face turned pale. He crossed the room in 3 strides and jerked the baggy from Haruhi's hands.

"W-Where did you get this?" the usually calm Kyoya asked, his voice shaking.

"It fell out of your pocket a few moments ago. Is that what I think it is?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya sighed, "Yes Haruhi it is cocaine. However before you ask no I'm not using it. I'm not that stupid."

"Then why do you have it? Most people don't just carry cocaine around with them." Haruhi replied.

Kyoya took a deep breath, "I guess it would be pointless to try to lie to you. I'm selling it along with other various types of narcotics in order to pay for my tuition."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya for a long moment before replying.

"Why would you need to pay for tuition?"

Kyoya took a seat at the end of the couch, careful to not jostle Haruhi's ankle before turning to her.

"My father refuses to pay for my education as long as I'm pursuing something other than medicine. Though I'm taking business classes he would rather me go into the same field as my brothers. He is supporting me enough on my living expenses but when it comes to classes and books and such I am on my own. I had to find someway to pay and this is what I chose. I'm actually doing quite well for myself. Normally I don't actually carry around such things but I was on my way to deliver this to someone when you called. Instead I've arraigned for someone to come and pick it up so I can be here with Tamaki." Kyoya replied.

"So you're a drug dealer? Aren't there better things you can be doing Semapi?" Haruhi asked.

"I suppose there are more legal things yes. However none that don't take up far too much time. With this I can concentrate more on my studies and set my own hours." Kyoya said.

Haruhi wasn't sure what to say. He seemed to have sound reasoning but she couldn't get past the fact that Kyoya was selling drugs. It bothered her.

"I can see the wheels working overtime in your head. There is nothing you can say to me that is going to get me to stop. If it will make you feel better I will tell you I will but don't be surprised when you find out that I still am." he said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I know I can't stop you Semapi. You're an adult you can do what you like with your life. However please be careful. I don't think any of us would appreciate it if something happened to you." Haruhi replied.

Kyoya smiled, "Thank you for your concern but I am fine. But I think it goes without saying that I would appreciate you not telling anyone about this. The other may not be so….understanding."

Haruhi nodded, "I won't tell anyone."

"Good now you should really call the twins. You're going to want to be home soon. That pill I gave you will probably hit you soon and it will make you sleepy. It's better that you're at home in your own bed." Kyoya replied.

Haruhi nodded and picked up her phone, dialing Hikaru's number since it came first in her phone. She told him the quick version of what had happened because she could feel the pain pill Kyoya had given her start to kick in. Her head felt light and the pain was slowly dissipating from her ankle. She was also beginning to feel very sleepy. She hardly had time to get off the phone before she fell asleep.

"Wow…she's out of it. Haruhi? Can you hear me?" Hikaru's voice asked.

Haruhi opened her eyes a little and saw the redheaded twin and his doppelganger looking back at her.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Kaoru asked.

"Tired." she replied.

"What did you give her Semapi?" Hikaru asked.

"Some pain medication I got from my brother when I sprained my wrist a few months ago. She should be a little out of it for awhile. Here…take these. If she's in anymore pain give her one. But only if it's been 8 hours since the last. And don't forget to take her to the doctors tomorrow. Akito is expecting you." Kyoya replied.

"Gotcha." Kaoru said and took the pills from Kyoya.

From somewhere in the distance Haruhi could hear the sudden sound of retching followed by a whiny and petulant sounding, "MOMMY!"

Kyoya sighed, "Are you two going to be able to get her downstairs okay?"

"We'll be fine Semapi. You go handle him." Kaoru replied.

"Right. Haruhi I'll call you later to check on you." Kyoya replied and Haruhi gave a sleepy nod before she felt a pair of arms snake under her lower back and legs.

"Alright lets get you home." Hikaru whispered as he settled her against his chest.

Haruhi nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He carried her out of the house and to his car where he settled her in the front seat, covering her with his coat. After he made sure she was buckled in Hikaru shut the door and walked around to the other side to get in.

As he pulled away from the house Haruhi had a last worried thought about Kyoya and what he was kind of stuff he was into. However it was merely fleeting because she was asleep before Hikaru pulled through the gates of the Suoh Mansion.

* * *

_**Hi! I'm sorry this is so late! I've been super busy lately and one of my friends has been having me help her write her a story she's writing about Zombies. I don't know why she want's MY help because frankly i'm terrified of Zombies but whatever. She's helped me out a lot so I guess it's a way to pay her back for all the awesome advice and such she's given me :) **_

_**So what do you think of Kyoya's secret? **_

_**Did any of you know that that was what he was up to? **_

_**I can't wait to start on the next chapter! So much is still going to go on! **_

_**Anyhow time for thank yous! And they go to...**_

_**-mtnikolle**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-mangagurlz**_

_**You guys are all awesome! **_

_**Well until next time! Later!**_


	8. Accidents

"Alright hold on tight." Mari said as she helped Haruhi out of the tub, careful not to knock the brace on Haruhi's ankle.

After a trip to see Kyoya's brother it had been declared that Haruhi did indeed only have a sprain and that despite the swelling it was actually very minor. She would be on crutches for a few weeks along with wearing a brace.

Until then she, as much as she hated it, would need help with some things and when they were more private, like showering for instance Mari had stepped forward to help. Mari had even offered to make dinner for them all. Haruhi couldn't help but appreciate the delicious smells that drifted nearly nightly from kitchen.

Mari carefully sat Haruhi down on the closed toilet lid before stepping back, "There, your ankle okay?" she asked.

Haruhi nodded, "You're really strong."

"Kinda happens when you have to haul around huge sacks of flour and sugar on a daily basis." Mari smiled.

"Thanks again by the way. I don't know how I would do this if one of the guys had to help." Haruhi replied.

"No problem. So do you need anything else?" Mari asked.

Haruhi shook her head, "I should be okay."

"Alright. I'll go wait in the living room. Call if you need me." She smiled and left the bathroom.

Haruhi took her crutches and carefully positioned them until she was sure she was stable and headed for her room. Sitting on her bed she carefully put the brace back onto her ankle and pulled on the clothes she'd laid out before her shower. Finally dressed she headed to the living room where Mari was watching a game show on TV.

"I'll be so glad when all of this is over. I don't think I can take the twins worrying over me anymore." Haruhi sighed as she brushed a damp strand of hair out of her eyes.

"They care about you! They want to make sure you're okay." Mari smiled.

"They wanted to hire a nurse! I hurt my ankle. I'm not dying." Haruhi replied.

Mari laughed, "Okay…maybe they're going a little overboard."

"So you said that you and Mori-Semapi had a date last night for your anniversary? How did that go?" Haruhi asked.

"It was great. He took me to this botanical garden where he'd sat up a table with dinner and wine. He even had a string quartet playing so we could dance. It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." Mari sighed.

"I can imagine Mori-Sempai being romantic like that. He seems the type." Haruhi smiled.

"What about Tamaki? Did he ever do anything romantic for you like that?" Mari asked.

"He used to send flowers to my house, leave me notes in my books…he was always trying to be so romantic that eventually they didn't become as special. What I always thought was romantic was when he would take my hand and we go for walks or when he did little things for me. It was the less showy things that really made an impact." Haruhi smiled as memories of her and Tamaki's short lived romance filled her head.

"You two must have made a cute couple. Why did you break up?" Mari asked.

Haruhi sighed, "I loved my time with Tamaki but we were just too different. Eventually things just changed and we were better off friends so we parted ways. I don't know if Tamaki ever let go though."

Mari looked at Haruhi for a long moment. There was something stirring in her mind that was betrayed by her eyes. She wanted to ask when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Haruhi looked up as Mari pulled her phone out.

"Hey Mitsukuni what's up? " she asked as she answered the phone.

Haruhi was about to excuse herself when suddenly Mari's mouth dropped in horror.

"Oh my god. We'll be there as soon as we can." Mari said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"T-Takashi was hit by a car. I have to get to the hospital. " Mari said her eyes full of tears as she began to search for her keys in her purse.

"I'll call the car that the twins have on reserve for me. You're in no state to drive." Haruhi said as she grabbed her crutches.

Haruhi called the car service and ten minutes later the car pulled up in front of the apartment building and they were on their way towards the hospital. The drive took twenty minutes and by the time they got there Kyoya was already there trying to comfort Honey who was crying. Mari hurried over and put her arms around him, both of them crying.

"Hello Sempai." Haruhi said as she made her way over to sit beside Kyoya.

"Hello Haruhi." He replied with a sigh.

"Is there any word on Mori-Sempai?" she asked.

Kyoya shook his head, "There is no word yet. He's in surgery at the moment."

"Surgery?" Haruhi asked and Kyoya nodded.

"Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai were walking across the street towards their dojo when a car came careening down the street. It hit four cars parked along the sides of the road before striking Mori-Sempai who jumped in front of it to protect Honey-Semapi. Needless to say the car hit him pretty hard and despite his martial arts training he was badly hurt. He has some internal bleeding that they're taking care of right now in surgery. His leg is broken in three places, his ribs may be cracked and he may have a concussion from hitting his head on the pavement." Kyoya replied.

"Do you think Mori-Semapi will be okay?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya sighed again, "I hope so. He's quite resilient but the injuries are still severe."

"Did they catch who did it?" Haruhi asked.

"No. He hit Mori-Sempai and didn't stop. However not only is the city police on it I have my own family's own private force on it as well. We'll get this guy." Kyoya said and Haruhi saw something flash behind his eyes and she knew that one way or another Kyoya would see whoever it was that was driving that car would pay one way or another.

The doors of the hospital slid open once again and this time it was the twins with Tamaki in tow.

"How's Mori-Sempai?" Hikaru asked.

"Still in surgery. We haven't heard anything else." Kyoya said.

"You said on the phone that he got hit by a car?" Kaoru asked looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded, "Driven by an out of control driver. I'm going to go see if there is anything I can find out."

While Kyoya went off to demand answers from a nurse Tamaki walked over and sat down beside her. Haruhi would be lying if she wasn't a little uneasy around the flaxen haired Suoh heir. They hadn't talked since the day she had picked him up in all his drunkenness and he had admitted that he still cared for her. She wasn't sure just how much of the night that he remembered but she remembered all of it.

However Haruhi didn't have time to dwell on the fact of how much Tamaki remembered. Kyoya had returned from the nurse's station and all eyes were on him.

"I just talked to one of the doctors and he said that Mori-Sempai is out of surgery and that he is resting comfortably in the Intensive Care Unit. However it will be a few more hours before any of us can see him." Kyoya replied.

"Hours?" Honey said looking up at Kyoya.

"I'm afraid so Honey-Sempai. They wouldn't relent even for me. Perhaps its best if we all go home for the time being. We'll even get you some cake." Kyoya said.

Something flashed in the small blonde's eyes and he glared at Kyoya.

"I don't want any cake!" he yelled.

Everyone's eyes grew wide at his unusual and frankly shocking exclamation. Honey not wanting cake was like Kyoya spending frivolously or the twins declaring that they would never again play a trick on someone else.

"I want to see Takashi! I'm not leaving until I get to see him!" Honey continued breaking the shocked silence in the room.

"We're not leaving either." the twins chorused.

"Neither am I." Haruhi added.

Kyoya sighed, "I suppose you're right. Tamaki? Are you staying as well?"

Tamaki looked up from where he had been sitting uncharacteristically silent since he'd walked in.

"Yes. I'm staying as well." he nodded.

"Alright then. I go and let the nurses know that we'll be waiting here so they can inform us when we're able to see him." Kyoya replied.

"Well I think I'm going to go to the cafeteria. I'm starving. I haven't had a chance to eat since breakfast this morning." Hikaru said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah take out breakfast just doesn't fill you up as well as Haruhi's cooking does it? Man I can't wait until your ankle is better." Kaoru replied looking at Haruhi.

"You and me both." Haruhi nodded.

"Mitskuni and I will go with you." Mari said standing up wiping her cheeks.

"I don't want to go." Honey replied.

"Honey-Sempai you should really go eat. Mori-Sempai wouldn't want you not to eat." Haruhi said looking at him.

He turned his brown eyes to her for a few moments before nodding and standing beside Mari.

"Are you coming Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi shook her head, "I should rest my ankle."

"We'll bring you something back. Sound good?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi nodded and Hikaru turned to Tamaki.

"What about you Tono?" he asked.

Tamaki shook his head, "I'm not very hungry."

"Alright. We'll be back soon." Mari said and the group of them headed out leaving Haruhi and Tamaki alone.

"So how is your ankle doing?" Tamaki asked as he stood up and moved over to sit beside Haruhi.

"It's okay. It should be back to normal in a few weeks." Haruhi replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I don't even remember asking the bartender to call you." Tamaki replied.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that the bartender didn't just send you home by yourself." Haruhi said.

"As am I and I'm also sorry for your ankle." Tamaki said.

"What happened to my ankle wasn't your fault Semapi." Haruhi protested.

"But it was. The bottle you tripped over was one that I had left laying on the floor. It was my fault you got hurt. If you hadn't had to come and get me from the bar you wouldn't have been there and you wouldn't have hurt your ankle. I know how much you dislike having people take care of you and now that is all you can do." Tamaki said.

Haruhi sighed, "It's not like I'm lame for life Semapi. I just twisted my ankle. I told you that I would be fine in a few weeks."

"I still feel responsible. Please let me find some way to make it up to you Haruhi. I know! How about I come over and help you out while you're recovering?! I could wait on you hand and foot until you're able to get back up on your feet!" Tamaki said his eyes lighting up with that familiar sparkle.

"Oh no…really Sempai that's not going to be necessary! Really!" Haruhi protested.

"Nonsense! Mari has been taking care of you I know but now that Mori-Semapi is injured she's going to want to be at his side! Please Haruhi allow me to care for you in your time of need!" Tamaki said.

"You're not going to let up on this are you Sempai?" Haruhi sighed and looked over at the pleading man, regretting it a moment later when she saw him gazing back at her with puppy eyes.

"Fine! Whatever!" Haruhi said and Tamaki threw his arms around her.

"Thank you Haruhi! You won't regret it! I'll start right now! Let me prop your foot up more! I'll get pillows!" Tamaki yelled and before she could yell that her foot was fine Tamaki was gone.

"Where did Tono go?" Hikaru asked as he and the others returned a few moments later.

"He went to get me a pillow from my foot." Haruhi replied as Kaoru handed a Styrofoam box full of food to her.

"Is your foot hurting Haru-Chan?" Honey asked.

"No he thinks he has to do it. He feels responsible for me hurting my ankle." she replied.

"Well it is actually his fault. Had he not dismissed his house keepers for a couple of weeks the mess in his room wouldn't have nearly been in the state it was." Kyoya said.

"Did you manage to ever find out why he had all those bottles?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya sighed, "Unfortunately no. I couldn't manage to draw it out of him no matter how hard I tried."

"Maybe I can get it out of him. He's going to be spending quite a lot of time with me. He's decided that he's going to wait on me hand and foot until my ankle is better." Haruhi said.

Hikaru and Kaoru started to say something but a moment later Tamaki returned.

"I brought you a pillow Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled and hurried forward.

Reaching down he grabbed her ankle and began to stuff the pillow underneath.

"OW! SEMAPI!" Haruhi howled as Tamaki jostled her ankle.

"Oh! I'm sorry let me fix it!" he replied and began to fiddle once again with her foot and the pillow but only managed to knock the brace against the arm of the chair.

"OWWWW!" Haruhi cringed.

"Tamaki….Tamaki! Come and sit down." Kyoya said and before Tamaki could do any further damage he towed the blonde away from Haruhi and directed him to a seat on the other side of the room, handing him his box of food.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" Kaoru asked quietly looking concerned.

"I'll be okay." she replied.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to have Tamaki-Sempai play butler?" Hikaru added in a voice just as quiet as his twin's.

Haruhi nodded, "I'm sure he'll be fine. He is just nervous."

The twins exchanged an unsure look but went back to their food. Everyone ate in near silence, only small pockets of conversation piercing the quiet. When the food was gone one of the twins produced a deck of cards and everyone but Mari and Haruhi settled down to play a game of go fish.

"How are you holding up?" Haruhi asked looking at Mari.

"I'm okay. I just want to see him." Mari replied as she tapped her fingers against the chair's wooden arm.

"I'm sure he's fine and we'll be able to see him soon." Haruhi reassured her.

Mari sighed and chewed on her lower lip, "I know I just…I love him…I-I can't lose him."

Haruhi reached over and took the girls hand and gave it a squeeze, "He's going to be fine."

Mari gave Haruhi a watery smile, "I'm glad you're here Haruhi."

The two of them sat watching as the others played cards. The clock ticked past minute after minute and the sky outside slowly got darker and darker. Finally after what seemed like forever a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Are all of you here to see Mr. Morinozuka?" She asked.

"We are. Are we able to see him now?" Mari asked.

The nurse nodded, "I've come to take you back two at a time to see him. Who's first?"

"Do you mind if Mari-Chan and I go first?" Honey asked looking at the others.

"Of course not Honey-Semapi." Haruhi replied.

"Thank you!" Mari replied and the both of them hurried to join the nurse.

"Do you guys mind if I go next? It's getting late and I don't want Mitsuyo to worry about me. I left a message on his voicemail but I don't know if he got it." Kaoru asked.

"I don't have any problems with that. In fact would the rest of you object if I accompanied him? I have an early class and since Mori-Sempai is okay I think I should attend it." Kyoya replied.

The others nodded and when Honey and Mari came back a while later they were next. When they finally came back they bid farewell to Tamaki, Hikaru and Haruhi before the nurse showed all three of them back. Since they were the last of the visitors the nurse let the group of them come back but they could stay for less of a time than the others had.

When they walked into the hospital room they saw Mori propped up in his bed, connected to different machines. His foot was in a cast and he had stitches in his forehead. The conversation was short since Mori was far from a talkative but he was on several different kinds of pain medication which brought that down even more. After a short time the nurse told them it was time for them to leave so they headed for their cars.

Tamaki declared that he would start his servant duties that night by helping Haruhi get upstairs to their apartment and making sure she had everything ready for bed. The last thing she really wanted to deal with was Tamaki's foolishness but she knew he would follow them to their apartment and would do it even if she begged him not to.

When they reached their building they parked both cars in the communal garage before heading inside and taking the elevator up to their floor.

"I'm so tired. I just want to sleep." Hikaru sighed as they stepped out of the elevator and into the hall.

"Agreed." Haruhi nodded. Her ankle was throbbing and all she could think about was her bed.

"Don't worry Haruhi! We'll get you all ready for bed and you'll get all the rest you need!" Tamaki said flapping his arms around, nearly knocking Haruhi off of her crutches in the process.

"Semapi I've told you I really don't need your-" but Hikaru cut her off.

"Shh…what's that sound?" he asked looking around.

Both of them went quiet and the faint sounds of whimpering and sobs could be heard.

"Who's crying?" Tamaki asked frowning.

They looked around for a few moments when suddenly their eyes fell on the door to Mitsuyo and Kaoru's apartment. Hikaru's eyes got very wide.

"Karou!" he yelled and ran as fast as he could for the apartment with Tamaki on his heels.

Haruhi hurried as fast as she could into the apartment after the two men. When she walked in the apartment was a mess. Most of the furniture was overturned and a mirror that had once hung on a wall near the door lay on the floor shattered. The kitchen had what looked like gravy smeared across the wall and remnants of food lay amongst broken china. However the biggest shock was waiting for her in the bathroom. The air was heavy with steam from the still running shower and in the middle of it all sat Hikaru with a naked, bruised and bloody Kaoru in his arms.

Haruhi had never seen Hikaru cry like he was now as he looked down at his twin. He was whispering soft reassurances to Kaoru who was apologizing over and over again as he sobbed into his brother's now bloodstained shirt.

"What happened Kaoru…who did this? Was it Mitsuyo?" Hikaru asked, his voice shaking.

"H-He didn't mean to…it….it was my fault…I should've come home…I should've called again…" Kaoru sobbed.

"That bastard." Hikaru grumbled his face betraying the anger he felt inside.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Tamaki asked speaking from where he stood next to the door.

"No! No hospital please…please Hika…they'll ask so many questions. Please." Kaoru begged looking up at his brother.

"Fine. No hospital but we still need to get you cleaned up. Tono can you help me get him across the hall?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki nodded and walked over to where Hikaru and Kaoru were on the floor. Carefully he picked up the younger Hitachiin and gently began carrying him out the door.

When Kaoru was out of the room Hikaru lost it. He grabbed a glass bottle from the back of the toilet and threw it against the wall where it smashed into a million pieces. Haruhi jumped a bit at the violent outburst but quickly found her voice.

"Hikaru you need to calm down." she said.

"How can I?! Did you see him Haruhi?! Did you see what that bastard did to Kaoru?!" Hikaru asked and before Haruhi could say anything else to stop him he punched the mirror.

Cracks spider webbed out from the point his fist collided with the surface of the mirror and when Hikaru pulled his hand back blood was smeared on the broken glass.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi hobbled as fast as she could on her crutches over to the redhead.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault that that fucking asshole did that to him." Hikaru said, his voice shaking.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." Haruhi replied and reached for his hand which he pulled away.

"I should've know. We're twins. I should have known that something was wrong with him. I should've known that he was in pain. How did I not?" Hikaru said more to himself than his friend beside him.

Haruhi sighed, "Hikaru listen your hand is hurt and you need to get it wrapped. Besides Kaoru needs you."

Hikaru nodded and Haruhi led the way out of the broken apartment and across the hall to theirs.

"Kaoru is in your room." Tamaki said.

"Thanks Tono. I'll go take care of him." Hikaru said.

"I've already called Kyoya and he's sending over one of his brothers to take care of Kaoru discretely. What happened to your hand?" Tamaki asked looking at the blood now dripping from Hikaru's hand.

"It's nothing. I just need it wrapped." Hikaru replied.

"Hikaru if you need to let Kyoya's brother look at you when he gets here." Haruhi said.

"Whatever. I'm going to go check on Kaoru." Hikaru said and disappeared down the hall.

"What happened to him?" Tamaki asked oddly serious.

"He punched the mirror in the bathroom." Haruhi said.

"I can understand why. The two of them share a bond that we'll never understand. I think that even though he's upset because his brother is hurt he's also upset that Kaoru kept something from him." Tamaki said.

Haruhi nodded and the knot that had been forming in her stomach since the moment she had seen Kaoru laying on the floor in Hikaru's arms got bigger. She knew that this was her fault. She had known what was going on and she'd kept quiet. And now one of her best friends was hurt badly.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Haruhi asked looking at him.

"I asked if you wanted to sit down. Your ankle must be killing you." Tamaki said.

For the first time since they'd stepped off the elevator Haruhi realized just how much her ankle hurt.

"Yeah I should probably sit down." she nodded and walked to the living room and collapsed in a chair.

Tamaki brought her one of her pain pills along with a cup of tea. She thanked him and swallowed the pill down before sitting back. Kyoya's brother Akito arrived about twenty minutes later and Tamaki showed him to the room where the twins were.

Haruhi wanted to find out what was going on with Kaoru but she found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. The pills she had made her sleepy more often than not. Tamaki said something to her that was vague and blurred to her tired ears. After a few minutes Tamaki said something else and she was lifted from the couch.

Opening her eyes slightly she saw Tamaki's face just above hers.

"Shh…I'm just putting you to bed." Tamaki replied and that was the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Hi! **_

_**Let me start out by saying that i'm soooo sorry this is so late! **_

_**A myriad of things have gone on and it's been really hard for me to find time to write!**_

_**I've actually made a friend that is as into anime as I am and we've been talking and hanging out a lot. All of my other friends think anime and manga is strange but he is really awesome and likes most of the same shows I do :D**_

**_Then today I was really upset because it looks like I am not going to Anime Weekend Atlanta like I planned to this year :( My laptop which I write all of my chapters on is falling apart and I desperately need a new one so I'm going to have to use the money I planned on using for the trip there on that. _**

**_However I WILL go next year and maybe my friend will be able to with me and we can cosplay together!_**

_**I know that it was no excuse though! And I tried really really hard to get this up tonight!**_

_**I hope all of you enjoy it!**_

_**Anyhow time for long over due thank yous!**_

_**They go to...:**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-mtnikolle**_

_**-IHEARTSWEETS4EVER**_

_**-Opinr**_

_**-mangagurlz**_

_**you guys are awesome!**_


	9. Aftermath

Haruhi limped her way into the kitchen, her crutches left in her room since it was only a short walk. Sitting on the counter nursing a steaming cup of coffee was Hikaru. His chin was dotted with stubble and he looked tired.

"Good morning." Haruhi said as she reached into the cabinet and poured herself her own cup of coffee.

"Morning." Hikaru muttered.

"How did you sleep?" Haruhi asked as she boosted herself up to sit beside the elder Hitachiin.

"I didn't." he replied taking a long drink.

"Not all night? It's…nearly noon." Haruhi said looking at the clock on the wall.

"I was up with Kaoru until about 7 AM. He would fall asleep and wake up screaming his lungs out. The doctor gave me some pills to make him sleep but he wouldn't take them. He hates taking pills like that. He took a couple our Mom gave him once because he couldn't sleep and he said they put him in a fog. I finally forced him to take them and he's been asleep ever since. However now I can't get to sleep." Hikaru replied with a bitter laugh.

"How's your hand?" Haruhi asked motioning towards the gauzed covered hand clutching the cup.

"Nothing big. Just a few cuts on my knuckles. I didn't need any stitches." Hikaru replied.

Haruhi nodded, "And Kaoru?"

Hikaru took a deep breath and sat his cup down beside him, running his hands through his already tousled orange locks.

"He has a lot of bruises, his lip is busted open, then there are some other injuries." Hikaru replied.

"Other injuries?" Haruhi asked.

"That bastard didn't just hit him Haruhi. He hurt him in other ways…places…more private ones." Hikaru said looking darkly at the cup.

Haruhi's breath hitched in her throat, "Oh my god."

"The worst part is I can't get him to talk about it. He just shakes his head and turns away." Hikaru said.

"What happened was really traumatic. Maybe he's not ready yet." Haruhi replied.

"Well Dr. Ootori said that he should talk about it. I'm going to call a number he gave me for a therapist if he doesn't start talking soon but I'd rather he talk to me. Hell I'd be happy if he'd talk to anyone. Maybe you could try. You're good at getting any of us to talk about anything." he said.

"I can try if you want." Haruhi replied.

Hikaru nodded and started to say something else but it was broken up by a yawn.

"You should go lay down." Haruhi said.

"Can't. Kaoru's in my room and Tamaki-Semapi is on the couch." Hikaru replied.

"I thought he went home." Haruhi replied looking surprised at him.

"Nope. He was here all night helping me with Kaoru. He helped me calm him down when he was freaking out. I didn't think I'd ever say this but thank god for Tono." Hikaru said with a tired smirk.

"Well you should still go lay down. Take my bed. If Kaoru needs anything I'll take care of it." Haruhi said.

"I couldn't do that." Hikaru replied.

"Yes you can. Now go. Everything will be okay. He's in safe hands." Haruhi replied.

Hikaru looked at her for a long moment before sighing and taking one last long drink of his coffee.

"Thanks Haruhi." He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before walking off towards her room.

Haruhi smiled and downed her cup of coffee before climbing off the counter and half hobbling, half hopping her way to the living room. She found Tamaki stretched out on the couch, his long legs draped over the arm. Walking over she picked his blanket up off the floor and tucked it back around him.

Suddenly she heard a noise like a whimper from the hall. Moving as fast as she could she followed the sound. Opening the door to Hikaru's room she saw Kaoru tossing and turning in the bed, the sheets tangled around his legs.

"Kaoru…Kaoru wake up!" Haruhi whispered as she shook the sleeping Hitachiin.

"NO!" Kaoru shouted and suddenly sat up, jerking the blankets with him, sending Haruhi to the floor.

At the sound of the thunk of her body Kaoru turned and looked down, seeing his friend on the floor.

"Haruhi?!" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah. I came to check on you and you sorta pushed me off." Haruhi replied as she climbed back up.

"I'm sorry! How's your ankle?" he asked.

"It's fine. Are you okay is the question." Haruhi replied.

Kaoru nodded, "I'm fine. I just…nightmares."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haruhi asked.

Karou shook his head and pulled his knees up to his chin reminding Haruhi of a little girl she used to baby-sat for extra money in Middle school.

Sometimes she had watched the little girl at night when the girls parents had needed to work late shifts. Once she had had an awful nightmare and had been scared stiff. She hadn't wanted to talk and had just sort of curled into herself. In the end Haruhi had sat with her, coxing her gently until she told the whole tale of being eaten by a giant glow worm who wanted her cookies. However Haruhi doubted that sweet stories and soft songs were going to work with Kaoru.

Haruhi nodded and stood up, "I'm going to go make you some tea. Just know though that if you want to talk I'm here. I won't judge you." Haruhi replied.

She turned and started limping towards the door when she suddenly felt a hand enclose around her wrist. Turning she saw Kaoru looking at her with tears rimming his eyes.

Haruhi gave him a smile and sat down on the bed next to him, "So what happened?"

Kaoru took a shuddering breath and ran his hands though his messy red hair.

"I came home last night and he was waiting for me. He said that he had left work early to be with me. In the insanity of trying to get to the hospital to check on Mori-Sempai I forgot my phone in my desk and forgot to call him."

"He made dinner for us, one of my favorite meals actually and since I was late it had gotten cold. When I walked in he started yelling and breaking things and I tried to explain but then he started hitting me. Eventually he stopped and I thought it was over but then he started pulling at my clothes and…." but Kaoru burst into tears again and Haruhi pulled him into a careful hug.

"It's alright." Haruhi soothed.

"I just…I told him over and over again that I was sorry. He wouldn't stop." Kaoru muttered.

"I know." Haruhi whispered as she held him.

After a few minutes Kaoru's sobs lessened and Haruhi let him go.

"Why don't you get some rest? Here…take one of these." Haruhi said and grabbed the bottle from the beside table.

She opened it and pulled out one of the small pills. Kaoru held his hand out took it before popping in his mouth along with a swallow of water from the bottle next to the pill bottle.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru said laying back against the pillows.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Thanks for listening."

"Any time. Why didn't you tell any of this to Hikaru though?" she asked.

"Because I knew if I told him he'd blame himself for not seeing it sooner. He'd ask how long it had been going on and when I told him he'd get angry at himself. None of this is his fault it's mine." Kaoru replied.

Haruhi wanted to tell Kaoru that it wasn't his fault at all but before she could though she saw Kaoru's eyes slipped closed and he was asleep. Haruhi looked at her friend for a long moment. A dark bruise marred one cheek and there was cut held together with butterfly bandages just above his right eye. His lip was split and swollen. It made Haruhi's heart ache to look at him.

With a sigh she stood up and began to hobble her way out of the room and towards the living room. As she walked in Tamaki sat up rubbing his eyes, his blonde hair tousled. He looked around for a moment before seeing Haruhi, his violet eyes going wide.

"Haruhi! How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Not long. About 45 minutes or so." she replied.

"I just meant to take a nap. I was going to be up before you so I could make you breakfast!" he said with a frown.

"You don't have to make me breakfast Sempai. It's okay. Besides I'm not sure I trust you with a stove. Ever since you tried to heat up an unopened can of soup in the microwave up a few years ago I would rather you stay out of the kitchen. And you were up helping Hikaru take care of Kaoru all night. You deserve some sleep." Haruhi replied.

"But I want to make it up to you! How about I call in something for us? That's exactly what I'll do!" he smiled and pulled out his phone.

Before she could stop him he had called a take out place and had ordered breakfast for everyone. Once the order was placed he put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Haruhi.

"How does your ankle feel this morning?" he asked.

"It feels fine Sempai. Like I said you don't have to stick around and wait on me. Why don't you go home and change?" Haruhi replied.

"No need. I noticed last night that you had held onto a pair of my jeans and a shirt of mine." Tamaki replied.

"You went through my clothes?!" Haruhi asked looking at him.

"Well someone had to change you into your pajamas and I wasn't sure where they were." he replied.

Haruhi looked down and for the first time realized that was indeed wearing her pajamas. It was such a normal thing to wake up in them that she hadn't given it any thought. However along with that thought came another one and she quickly reached up and ran her hand through her hair which was gratefully dry.

"I didn't give you a bath. I just removed your jeans and t-shirt and changed you into your pajamas. I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't looked so uncomfortable in your other ones." Tamaki said.

Haruhi sighed, "At least it was you and not one of the twins or Kyoya-Sempai." she said shuddering at the thought of one of the other former Host Club members changing her without her knowledge.

"Haruhi? May I ask you a question?" Tamaki asked as he sat back on the couch.

"What is it Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"What would you like for your birthday?" he said.

"My birthday?" she asked.

"It is next week isn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

Haruhi looked at the calendar that hung on the wall and saw that indeed in a weeks time it would be her birthday. With everything going on with coming home, moving in with Hikaru and everything else she'd forgotten all about it.

"Oh wow….it is." Haruhi replied.

"So? What would you like?" he asked.

"You don't have to get me anything Semapi. Really. With Mori-Semapi's accent and what happened to Kaoru I really don't think we should make a big deal out of it." Haruhi said.

"Nonesense!" Tamaki protested.

Haruhi sighed, "Semapi please. I don't want a party or presents or anything. With everything going on it's just better if we keep it quiet. Besides didn't you say that you'd do anything that I say?"

Tamaki looked at her, "You must at least let me take you out to a nice dinner."

"Fine. One dinner, not too fancy and that's it." Haruhi replied knowing that Tamaki wouldn't give up.

"Fine." he smiled and a moment later there was a knock on the door.

"That should be our breakfast." Tamaki said and stood up and headed for the door.

He returned a few minutes later with a couple of plastic bags. Setting them down on the table he pulled out a couple of boxes, handing one to her.

"I got enough for the twins but I don't want to wake them." Tamaki said.

"Good idea." Haruhi replied as she opened the box and found a neat stack of pancakes.

"I remembered your favorite." Tamaki smiled at her.

"Thank you Sempai." she smiled.

"Why do you still call me Sempai, Haruhi? We're not in school anymore." Tamaki said.

Haruhi shrugged, "It just feels natural. It's what I've always called you."

"Not always Haruhi. We both know that." Tamaki replied and Haruhi felt her face heat up.

Seeing the look on her face Tamaki smiled, "I'm just joking Haruhi. Now eat up. You need your strength to get your ankle better."

The two of them ate but Haruhi couldn't shake the feeling that Tamaki hadn't been joking. After what he'd said when he was drunk she was nearly certain that he wasn't.

When they had finished everything Tamaki cleaned up the mess and put the food for the twins in the fridge. He was returning to the living room when there was a knock on the door.

Haruhi heard Tamaki open the door and say something. A second later both Honey and Kyoya came walking into the apartment.

"Honey-Sempai! Kyoya-Sempai! What are you two doing here so early?" Haruhi asked.

"My brother just informed me of the situation with Kaoru. I called Honey-Sempai and informed him of the situation." Kyoya said.

"Where is he?" Honey asked, the sweet tone to his voice gone.

"Kaoru is asleep in Hikaru's room right now." Haruhi replied.

"Not him. Mitsuyo." Honey said his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"He's not here Honey-Sempai. We haven't seen him." Tamaki replied.

"Well it shouldn't be hard. All it will take is a phone call and-" Kyoya started but Haruhi jumped up and grabbed Kyoya's wrist.

"Kyoya-Sempai right now I don't think that's such a good idea." Haruhi replied.

"And why not? Are you saying you're okay with what he's done to Kaoru?" Kyoya asked.

"What? Not at all! What I'm saying is that if Kaoru is very fragile right now. If he hears that your family's police force has grabbed up Mitsuyo things might not go so well. He's still blaming himself for everything that happened. You'll only make him angry at us and then he'll shut down." Haruhi replied.

"You seem to have a decent grasp on all of this Haruhi." Kyoya said looking mildly impressed.

"I took a psychology course a year ago and wrote a paper on the dynamic between an abuser and his victim. I never thought it would come in handy." she replied.

"Fine. For the time being I will refrain from making any calls of the like. However I won't let him go forever. I don't take the injury of my friends lightly." Kyoya said.

"Fine." Haruhi nodded.

"And when we do he's going to have to answer to me." Honey said darkly.

"Don't worry. None of us will stop you Honey-Semapi." Haruhi added.

"So what is Kaoru going to do now? I highly doubt that he would want to move back into the apartment he and Mitsuyo shared." Kyoya said sitting down on the couch.

"I was thinking I could ask him to move back in here." Hikaru said suddenly walking out of Haruhi's room.

"Hika-Chan! Good morning!" Honey said looking at the still half asleep redhead.

"Good morning." he said with a yawn.

"You should still be sleeping." Haruhi said looking at him.

Hikaru shook his head, "I did sleep and now I can't sleep anymore."

"You said that you wanted him to move back in here?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah. I think it would be best for him." Hikaru replied.

"What about Haru-Chan though?" Honey asked.

"It doesn't matter. I can move back in with Dad. He really wouldn't mind. Besides Kaoru needs to be here." Haruhi replied quickly.

"That's not what I was saying Haruhi. I love having you around and I want you to stay. Kaoru and I will share a room like we used to when we were younger. I'm sure he won't object. If he wasn't hurt so much now I would've laid down with him. I was worried about jostling him in the bed or something." Hikaru said.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked.

"Completely. In fact it would be an insult if you didn't stay. I think that Kaoru might benefit from having you around." Hikaru said.

"If Kaoru ever wants his room back though I'm giving it back to him." Haruhi said.

"Whatever you want." Hikaru replied.

"Can we see Kao-Chan?" Honey asked.

"I gave him another sleeping pill earlier." Haruhi replied.

"He woke up?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi nodded, "He had a bad dream. He woke up, we talked for a bit and then he went back to sleep."

"Did he tell you what happened between him and Mitsuyo?" Hikaru asked looking at her.

"He said that Mitsuyo came home early, made dinner for them and when he didn't show up Mitsuyo got mad. He forgot his phone at the office so he didn't call and when he got home Mitsuyo was waiting and then everything started." Haruhi replied.

"That bastard." Hikaru growled lowly.

"Don't worry Hikaru. We'll take care of everything in time." Kyoya assured him.

"Well we shouldn't bother Kao-Chan so I'm going to go back to the hospital to see Takashi. They wanted to know what happened. Haru-Chan would you like to come with me? Mari and Takashi would love to see you!" Honey smiled.

"Sure Honey-Sempai just let me get dressed." Haruhi said and stood up.

"I'll get dressed as well and accompany you." Tamaki said jumping up.

Haruhi knew that it was going to be nothing but a fiasco should he go along. Thankfully Kyoya realized this and quickly stood up, stopping the blonde.

"Tamaki…perhaps it's best that you and I stay here. Kaoru might need something and Hikaru should remain with Kaoru as much as possible. After all you are the_ father_ of the group aren't you?" Kyoya said.

Tamaki sighed, "You're right Mommy. It would be best if we stayed here. Will you be alright Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded, "Just fine Semapi."

And with that Haruhi hurried to her room to change, making a mental note to thank Kyoya later.

* * *

_**Hi! **_

_**Once again I must apologize for not having this up sooner! My best friend who lives 3000 miles away from me was in town so I was hanging out with her a bit.**_

_**Sadly it didn't go as well as I hoped because a couple of her other friends who I know but don't actually hang out with came along which made my anxiety kick in. Then I was forbidden from saying anything about Anime or Manga which didn't help because then I ended up being even more awkward because I was having to watch everything I said so I didn't have to listen to them complain. **_

**_However my day got much better when I talked to my friend Eric. He watches Anime and reads Manga and with the exception of Ouran we like all the same shows. Since he's my only friend that likes Anime and Manga I talk to him a lot which kinda draws me away from my writing a tad...along with planning my Uryu Ishida cosplay lol_**

**_Anyhow enough of me! Back to the story!_**

**_Sorry this is a little all over the place. I couldn't get my mind straight on what I wanted for this chapter! The next chapter will be a little more upbeat hopefully than this one and the previous ones were. I don't like to write straight drama 24/7._**

**_We WILL find out a bit of why Tamaki is drinking like a fish and there will be some fireworks of the romantic sort ;) _**

**_However you will have to stay tuned to find out more!_**

**_OH! And perhaps there will be a little contest in the next chapter! I love making contests and I have a few ideas for one for this story...I just have to iron out the details ;) _**

**_Now! Onto the Thank Yous for the last chapter!_**

**_They go to:_**

**_-GlamGurl17_**

**_-Codename Chaos_**

**_-irgroomer (i'm a little sad I couldn't go but next year my friend Eric gets to go with me so it's all good :D)_**

**_-OuranLover16 (i'm glad you enjoy it so much ^_^)_**

**_-mangagurlz _**


	10. Happy Birthday Haruhi!

"Is she awake?"

"She will be if you two deviants don't keep it down! Why are we even sneaking into Haruhi's room like this?! A gentleman never enters a lady's boudoir without her permission!"

"But wasn't this your idea Tama-Chan?"

"I…but…you see I…"

"I don't think we need to bother with being quiet any longer. Haruhi's awake."

All six men turned to look at the brown haired girl who was now looking at them, her eyes still lidded slightly with sleep.

"What are all of you doing in here?" she asked.

The five former host club members looked at one another for a moment before turning and looking back at Haruhi.

"HAPPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all chimed.

"I told you all that I didn't want to make a big deal out of this." Haruhi sighed as she got out of bed.

"We're not though." Hikaru said.

"Yeah we just came to say Happy Birthday. Now we're done." Kaoru said.

"We're respecting your wishes just as you asked." Kyoya said.

"Tonight you will accompany all of us to dinner and that will be where the celebration ends." Tamaki replied.

"Fine. As long as that's it." Haruhi replied.

"We promise Haru-Chan!" Honey grinned.

"Thank you for the wishes now can you all please get out so I can get dressed?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course. We've already ordered breakfast for you and it's waiting in the kitchen when you're ready." Kyoya said and promptly began to shoo the others out.

Haruhi dressed in a pair of jeans and soft blue cardigan her father had given her the previous day as a birthday gift. She had had lunch with him the previous day since he would be out of town on vacation the next day. It had been the only time he'd been able to get off work but she didn't mind as long as he relaxed a little. Once dressed she headed out towards the kitchen where the others were talking while eating their own meals.

Hikaru slid the plastic tray of food towards her and she popped the top open and grabbed one of the plastic forks from the center of the table. Over the past few weeks takeout had become normal around the house. Haruhi had exams and when she wasn't taking one she was at the library or locked in her room studying. The twins had for once thought about someone other than themselves and told her to concentrate on her studying, opting to order in food.

It had been a week since they had found Kaoru and there hadn't been any sign of Mitsuyo. He hadn't turned up at work nor had he made any contact with Kaoru. Of course that could've been because Hikaru had convince Kaoru to block his number, the others similarly following suit.

The bruises still hadn't faded from Kaoru's body and face but he was doing well hiding them. He wore a thick layer of foundation that had been formulated to blend perfectly with his skin tone and never went without some sort of long sleeves to hide the cuts and such down his arms. He still wasn't sleeping well but put up a good front. Only Haruhi and Hikaru could tell the difference.

Once she finished her breakfast Haruhi collected her trash and tossed it into the garbage before bidding the others goodbye. Today was a full one. She had classes until 3 and then had to run some errands that included picking up not only her dry cleaning but Hikaru's as well and doing the week's grocery shopping like she did every Friday. Why did her birthday have to land on her busiest day of the week?

Classes dragged on forever and on that her last one ran over so by the time she got out she was rushing to get across town to the cleaners before they closed. Thankfully she managed to just make it and pick up her dress for that night and Hikaru's slacks. When they were in the backseat of her car she made her way to the store where she got everything they'd need for the coming week.

By the time she got home she was running late.

"Sorry! I know I'm running late!" Haruhi apologized as she walked through the door with arms full of bags.

"It's okay. What took you so long?" Karou asked as he took the bags from her.

"Classes ran late and that threw everything off." she sighed.

"Well you go get ready. We can take care of this." Hikaru said.

"Thank you." Haruhi replied and hurried to her room.

She grabbed the quickest shower of her life before climbing out and doing a light coat of makeup so she wouldn't have to hear it from the twins. After that she dried her hair and slipped on the dress she'd picked up from the cleaners.

"Hey Hikaru?" she asked as she walked out holding her shoes in one hand.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked.

"Can you zip me up in the back? I can't reach it." she replied turning around.

"Sure thing." Hikaru said and carefully zipped it, closing the small clasp at the neck that hid the zipper.

"Thank you. Now we can go. Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"I told him to go on ahead and order for us." he replied.

"How do you know what I want to eat?" Haruhi smirked.

Hikaru smirked back, "Haruhi…you order the same thing every time we go somewhere. Even if we went somewhere new I know you Haruhi. Trust me."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat from beside the door, "Lets go…the others are waiting."

Ten minutes later they pulled up to Misuzu's restaurant.

"We're going here?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. Is this okay?" Hikaru said.

"It's fine." Haruhi smiled.

"Alright then. Let's go." he said and climbed out.

The two of them walked into the restaurant, streamers and balloons decorating everything. Before Haruhi could say anything her friends, Mitsuzu and her father jumped out.

"SURPISE!" they yelled and threw confetti in the air.

"Oh my god…are you all serious? I told you I didn't want a party but thank you anyway." Haruhi smiled.

She should've known that there was no way that her friends would let her birthday pass without some form of celebration.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart!" Ranka grinned as he hurried forward to hug his daughter.

"I thought you were on vacation." Haruhi said looking at her Dad.

"A little white lie never hurt anyone." he winked and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Haruhi!" Mari grinned as she ran over and squeezed her tight.

"Thanks. Mori how are you feeling?" Haruhi asked looking to her wheelchair bound friend who smiled back.

"Yes. Happy birthday."

"Haruhi I hope you can forgive me for going along with this little plan your friends had! Those twins are just so lovely and refreshing that I couldn't resist!" Misuzu said walking up.

"It's fine. I know how convincing they can be." Haruhi smiled as she hugged him.

"Now I've prepared a delicious meal with all your favorites! So lets eat!' Misuzu smiled.

Haruhi sat down at the head of a long table while Misuzu brought out dishes of food which was very good.

Once the plates were clean it was time for presents.

"You all really didn't have to." Haruhi said as Kyoya and Honey presented her with a small stack.

"Haruhi when are you going to accept that we're going to do things like this?" Kaoru asked.

"Whether you tell us too or not." Hikaru added.

"It's rude to refuse a present Haruhi." Kyoya said giving her a small smile.

Haruhi smiled and shook her head before pulling the first box towards her.

It was wrapped in white paper with a pink bow, inside was a bottle of perfume that smelled rather good.

"That's from me Haru-Chan do you like it?" Honey asked.

"It smells very nice. Thank you Honey-Sempai." she smiled and he beamed back at her.

Next came Kyoya's gift, wrapped in simple blue paper and a small white bow in the corner. Inside was a top of the line laptop.

"I knew that you could use it for school." he said when she thanked him profusely.

Next came a gift in a large pink shopping bag with purple tissue paper from Mori and Mari, a black leather bag with a matching wallet. It was understated enough that Haruhi wouldn't feel odd carrying it around.

"It was Takashi's idea but I picked it out. I hope you like it." Mari said.

"It's great. Thank you both." Haruhi replied before moving onto the next box.

It was a gift from the twin's mother, a simple white dress that would match the cardigan her father had gotten her. According to him the two of them had conspired together to pick out the outfit.

The last 3 were smaller than the others. She pulled the first one, a long red one, towards her first. Opening it up she saw plane tickets.

"Tickets?" she asked looking up at Kaoru whose name had been on the card.

"Yep. We're going to Hawaii!" he grinned.

"All of us." Honey added.

"Are you serious?" Haruhi asked and Kaoru nodded.

"Everything is set to go. We leave in 4 weeks. Everyone has their tickets. We'll be there for 2 weeks." Kaoru grinned.

"What about school and work?" Haruhi asked.

"Well you have break that time don't you?" Kyoya asked.

"Okay sure but what about work?" Haruhi asked.

"That's where my gift comes in! Two weeks paid vacation! You deserve it for all the hard work you do around here and used to do at the Pension!" Misuzu sing songed.

"Oh wow thank you!" Haruhi smiled and tucking the ticket back in the box she grabbed the next gift.

It was a black box with a white ribbon from Tamaki. Nestled inside was a silver jewelry box with roses engraved on the lid.

"This is gorgeous." she said as she lifted it.

"It plays music. Wind it up." Tamaki said.

Turning it over she turned the little key before opening it, soft tinkling music beginning to play. Haruhi smiled as she recognized the song. It was one that she's heard Tamaki play time and time again.

"Isn't that the song you played when you first visited my house?" Kyoya asked looking at Tamaki.

He nodded, "I believe so. It's one of my favorites. I had it made just for you."

"Well I love it. Thank you Semapi." she smiled.

The final gift was from Hikaru. It was a small box with a necklace inside. It was a silver chain with a single diamond hanging from it.

"This is beautiful Hikaru." she said.

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled.

"Would you help me put it on Dad?" she asked turning to look at her father.

"Of course sweetheart." he said and walked over and carefully fastened the thin chain around her neck, the diamond falling just above the top of her dress.

"Now that all of the gifts have been given it's time for cake right?!" Honey grinned.

"Why don't I go get it? It's the least I can do since you all threw me this wonderful party." Haruhi said standing up.

"Haruhi dear it's-" Ranka said but Haruhi cut him off.

"Really Dad. You guys relax." she said and headed for the kitchen.

She found the cake in a box in the fridge. It was covered with white icing and had 'Happy Birthday Haru-Chan' written in pink icing with a large pink rose in the corner with a bunny leaning against it. She smiled knowing that Honey must have picked it out.

"Hey need any help?"

Haruhi looked up from where she was grabbing plates to see that Hikaru had followed her.

"Sure. Can you grab some plates?" she asked motioning to where she'd been reaching.

"No problem." he said and pulled down a stack of plates.

"So how are you liking your party?" he asked.

"It's great. I'm glad you guys did this." she smiled.

"Even if you told us not to?" he smirked.

Haruhi nodded, "Yes. Even if I told you not to."

"I'm glad." he smiled.

"And thank you again for the necklace. It's beautiful." Haruhi said fingering the chain around her neck.

"Well I thought it would look nice on you and I was right." he said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Suddenly Hikaru was standing inches from her. She hadn't seen him move forward and now the smell of his cologne filled her nose and feeling of his body heat heated her skin.

"H-Hikaru? What are you doing?" she asked.

He laughed and she could smell the sweet scent of the wine Misuzu had served them with dinner on his breath.

"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago." he replied and a moment later he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

Haruhi wanted to pull away but couldn't make herself do it. She didn't know why she couldn't either. This was Hikaru.

Her roommate.

Her friend.

That was it.

Wasn't it?

The sound of the door of the kitchen suddenly being pushed open quickly snapped both of them back to attention and back to the real world. Turning Haruhi saw Tamaki looking at the both of them, his violet colored eyes wide.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I thought I'd come and see what was taking you so long. I'll just leave. I'm terribly sorry." he said, his voice sounding detached.

"Tamaki-" Haruhi started but he was already gone.

"Wow…that was…awkward." Hikaru sighed.

Haruhi matched his sigh before running her hands through her hair, "That was bad."

"I didn't think it was so bad." Hikaru replied.

"No…Tamaki seeing that was bad….not the kiss." she replied.

"So you liked it?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I just…look we'll talk about this later. We should really get the cake out there before someone else comes looking." she replied.

"But-" Hikaru started before Haruhi shook her head.

"Later Hikaru." she said and with that grabbed the cake and walked out.

Walking back into the dining area of the restaurant she sat the cake down.

"Sorry…I couldn't find the cake." she smiled as she sat it down.

"That's okay Haru-Chan. Do you like it?" Honey asked.

"Yes Honey-Sempai it's perfect." she replied.

"Yay! Now lets eat!" Honey grinned.

Hikaru soon followed with plates and the two of them set about passing out cake. As she handed out slices of cake Haruhi saw Tamaki was refilling his wine glass quite frequently. Until then he'd refrained from drinking anything other than water but now he was making up for lost time.

Before long the cake was nearly gone and Tamaki was blasted. His head was laying on the table while he murmured the happy birthday song. Kyoya gave Haruhi a questioning look (which she avoided) before walking over to Tamaki.

"Tamaki I think it's time to head home." Kyoya said to the blonde.

"But the party isn't over!" Tamaki whined.

"For you it is. Now c'mon before you make a fool of yourself." Kyoya said.

Tamaki pouted for a moment before finally standing up.

"Goodbye everyone!" He yelled flinging his arm and nearly falling into the table in the process.

Kyoya sighed and caught him before carrying him towards the door. A few moments later Kyoya returned and walked over to Haruhi.

"I'm sorry that that had to ruin your birthday Haruhi. I would stay but I really should put Haruhi in Shima's care before he injures himself. I also have an important meeting." he said with a sly smile.

"Just be careful." she said.

"I always am. Happy birthday." he replied and with a wave was gone.

"We should probably get home too. Takashi has therapy in the morning. Happy Birthday Haruhi." Mari said.

"Thank you for coming and thank you for the gift." Haruhi said hugging Mari and Mori.

"I came with them so I have to leave too Haru-Chan." Honey said hopping out of his seat and hugging Haruhi as well.

"Alright. I'll see you all later. Thanks for coming!" she said and they headed out next.

Turning back to the table Haruhi began to pick up plates when Misuzu and Ranka waved her away.

"It's your birthday! You're not working! You and your friends head home." Misuzu said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes! Now you go home and relax. You worry too much!" Ranka said.

Haruhi bid her boss and her father goodbye before collecting her things and heading out with the twins. Kaoru declared that he didn't feel save to drive so he locked up his car and rode with Hikaru and Haruhi.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess." Kaoru asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"I know something happened between the two of you and that Tono knows. He lost it when he came back from the kitchen." Kaoru replied.

Haruhi began to open her mouth to say something when Hikaru interrupted her.

"That son of a bitch." he growled.

Looking up Haruhi saw a car that she didn't recognize with someone who was all too familiar leaning against it. Mitsuyo. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Karou looked pale.

Pulling into the spot a few feet from the car Hikaru undid his seatbelt.

"Both of you stay in this car." he said and before Haruhi could stop him he was out.

Hikaru had parked far enough away that Haruhi could hear the raised voices but not exactly what they were saying. Kaoru watched from the backseat horrified. Haruhi quickly climbed over the seat and wrapped her arms around him.

Suddenly things went from just the two of them yelling to flying fists. Karou began to shake and tears began to fall down his face. Haruhi hugged him tighter and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay Kaoru calm down." Haruhi whispered as she hugged him.

"Hikaru…he's hurting Hikaru." Kaoru sobbed.

"KAORU!"

Both Haruhi and Kaoru jumped as the realized that somehow Mitsuyo had gotten away from Hikaru and was now banging on the windows.

"KAORU! TALK TO ME BABY PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LOSE MY TEMPER! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! PLEASE!" Mitsuyo begged.

"GO AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Haruhi yelled hugging her friend who now had his hands clasped tight over his ears as he lay in the fetal position.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU ASSHOLE!" Hikaru's voice came and a moment later Mitsuyo was pried from the car.

Lights began to flash a moment later and before they knew it the police were there.

"You two…out of the car!" An officer ordered.

Haruhi and Kaoru got out and Haruhi still held onto him.

"Can you two tell me what's going on here?" the officer asked.

"We were coming home from my birthday party and he was waiting for us." Haruhi said pointing to Mitsuyo who was handcuffed in one of the cars.

"And what relation is he to you?"

"He used to be my boyfriend." Kaoru replied.

"Used to be?" the officer asked.

"He was violent towards him officer." Haruhi replied.

The officer nodded, "And I take it that's your brother in the other car?"

"Yes sir." Haruhi nodded.

The office nodded again, "Well he's going to be spending the night in jail. You can pick him up in the morning."

"Thank you officer." Haruhi replied.

He nodded and left with Hikaru and Mitsyuo.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked as they headed for their apartment.

"I-I think so." he replied.

"Good." Haruhi nodded and they climbed on the elevator.

"Sorry for ruining your night Haruhi." Kaoru sighed.

"It's okay. You didn't do it. It was Mitsuyo." she said.

"I know but-"

"No buts. You didn't do anything wrong." Haruhi replied.

They walked to the apartment and Haruhi opened the door.

"H-Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Would you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Kaoru asked.

"No problem. Just let me go change and make a few calls." Haruhi replied.

Kaoru nodded and headed for his room. With a sigh Haruhi walked to her room and changed into her pajamas and made the calls she needed to make.

She first called the Twins' mother and let her know that Hikaru was in jail for the night before calling the rest of the Host Club. Once that was done she headed for Kaoru and Hikaru's room. She expected Kaoru to still be awake but instead she found him sound asleep.

Smiling she walked over and climbed into bed beside the redhead before turning off the light. She thought that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep thanks to the fact that in the last hour she'd kissed one of her best friends and possibly liked it, almost certainly broken the heart of a second and seen the first best friend go to jail for beating up his brother's abusive boyfriend. However before she knew it she was out.

* * *

_**Such a happy day turned into such a sad one! **_

_**And Hikaru and Haruhi kissed! **_

_**Could this be more? Or could it just end heartbreak for Hikaru? **_

_**And could Haruhi be part of the reason Tamaki drinks so much?**_

_**Hmmm...**_

_**You'll have to wait and see!**_

_**I was going to do a small contest but right now it's 2 AM and I have to be up at 6 so I should really get to bed! **_

_**But really quick thank you go to:**_

_**-mtnikolle**_

_**-Opinr**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-GreenEyedSam**_

_**-Shadow-Runner99**_

_**You Guys Rock!**_


	11. Talking

_**Please read the author's note following this chapter!**_

* * *

Haruhi woke to the sound of movement in the living room, her head resting on the chest of a still sleeping Kaoru. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was 9 in the morning. With a yawn she moved Kaoru's arm from around her shoulders before walking out.

Sitting on the couch with his head resting on the back was Hikaru. There was a cut just above his eye and she saw that his hand was wrapped with gauze.

"Hey…who broke you out?" Haruhi said and he looked up, smiling at her.

"Honey-Semapi brought me a cake with a file inside. I was out in no time." he laughed.

"So how was your night in jail?" she asked as she walked over and sat down next to him.

Hikaru sighed, "Tiring. The beds sucked and the food sucked worse. Mom tried to come and get me out last night but since I had alcohol in my system they wouldn't let me out until this morning. How's Kao doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay I guess. He was pretty freaked out last night and asked me to sleep with him." she said.

"What?!" Hikaru asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"In the same bed. He didn't want to sleep alone. Don't be such a pervert." Haruhi said frowning at him.

"Sorry. I know that you wouldn't do that but I'm running on a lack of sleep." Hikaru replied.

"It's okay. Why don't you go lay down with Kaoru? I'll wake you two up for lunch." Haruhi said.

"Aren't we going to talk about last night first?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi felt her heart began to hammer against her ribcage and the memories of her and Hikaru in the kitchen filled her mind. Her tongue suddenly felt thick and dry in her mouth however she managed to shove a few words out.

"W-What about it?" she asked.

"Was I out of bounds by kissing you?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really I guess." Haruhi replied.

"So are you saying that you liked it?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi sighed and ran her hands through her sleep messy hair. A million things were running through her mind at once and before she could stop them the words came out of her mouth.

"I'm not saying I disliked it."

A small smile began to play on Hikaru's lips and he shifted on the couch.

"Feel free to stop me." he said as he leaned in, his hand cupping her cheek.

Everything in Haruhi's mind was screaming at her to pull away again but just like the night before something inside of her wouldn't let it happen. So she did the only thing she could do. Relaxed and moved her lips with his.

"So…was that bad?" Hikaru asked when they parted a few moments later.

"No…it wasn't." Haruhi smiled.

"That's what I thought." Hikaru smirked.

"So are you two done sucking face now?"

Haruhi and Hikaru quickly pulled back from each other and turned to see Kaoru leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been awake?" Hikaru asked looking at his twin.

"Long enough to see the show you two just put on. I knew something happened last night when you two went to get the cake." Karou smirked moving over to sit down on the chair.

"I was going to tell you but then after everything last night…" Hikaru said.

"You were going to tell him we kissed?" Haruhi asked looking at Hikaru.

"I tell him everything!" Hikaru replied.

Haruhi sighed, she shouldn't be surprised.

"Are you two like a thing now?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi who looked back at him, their brown and topaz eyes questioning one another. Neither knew what to say. Finally though Hikaru spoke.

"Kaoru…can you give us a moment?" He asked.

Kaoru nodded and smirked at the two of them before leaving the room once again.

"So?" Hikaru asked looking at Haruhi.

"So what?" Haruhi asked.

"Would you want to be in a relationship with me?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi sighed, "I don't know Hikaru. I really don't."

"Well if it makes any difference I would like to. I've cared about you since almost the day I met you. I stepped aside though because I knew you liked Tamaki. Now thought I'm not going to stand back. I've waited for a chance to be with you since we were 16 and if there's even the slightest chance that I can finally call you mine I'm not going to let that chance go. So do I have a chance or did I just pour my heart out to you for no reason at all?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi stood up and began to pace, "I…I care about you Hikaru and I really would like to but I just…I don't know. What if this ends badly? Do I really want to risk losing one of my best friends? Possibly two if Kaoru takes your side? And what if we stay friends after? Even after I was with Tamaki our relationship was never the same! He still cares for me and I know he does and I know it hurts him that I don't love him like I used to. I don't think I can take it if I have both of you looking at me heartbroken!"

Hikaru stood up and grabbed Haruhi's hands, stopping her paces.

"You're talking like we're breaking up and we haven't even established the fact if we're in an actual relationship." he smiled.

Haruhi looked at him not amused "I'm just scared of what will happen if we do try. I mean I'm not even sure of how I feel."

"Well why don't we just try? We can take things slow and let things progress. If at any time you say that you don't want to be in this thing let me know and that's it. No strings. For once in your life take a chance Haruhi." Hikaru said.

Haruhi smiled, "Fine. We'll try."

Hikaru's smile turned into a full blown grin and he leaned in and kissed her. However after a moment she pushed him away.

"We can't tell anyone about this though." Haruhi said looking up at him.

"What? Why?" Hikaru asked frowning.

"Because I don't want Tamaki to get hurt. There's something going on with him lately and after his reaction last night I don't know what he'd do. If we tell Kyoya then he'll probably find some way to hold it over our heads and as for Honey-Sempai I'm afraid he might accidentally blab and Mori-Sempai won't keep anything from Honey-Sempai." Haruhi replied.

Hikaru nodded, "That makes sense but what about Kaoru?"

"He already knows. You can come out Kaoru." Haruhi called and the second red headed twin emerged from around the corner.

"How did you know I was there?" Kaoru asked.

"I have my ways." she replied with a smile.

Kaoru laughed, "Well let me be the first to say…it's about damn time!"

A moment later he had embraced both Haruhi and his twin making them both laugh.

"Well now that I know what's going on with you two I'm going back to bed. I'm tired." Karou sighed and with that headed back towards the room.

"And I'm going to join him but first I need a shower. I smell like a jail cell." Hikaru frowned as he gingerly sniffed his shirt.

"Alright. You want me to make breakfast and call you two when it's ready?" Haruhi asked.

"Mmm…sounds good." he smiled and leaned in, kissing her cheek gently before following his brother.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile as she watched him leave the room. She wasn't sure about all of this still but something in the back of her mind was telling her that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

**_Sorry this is so short but I kinda wanted to have this part as a single chapter. However don't get too comfortable with the mushy gushy lovey dovey stuff...there is some serious stuff just on the horizon!_**

**_Now! I love doing contests and I try to do at least one per story! So it's time for one for this story!_**

**_This is going to be very simple! All you have to do is put the Host's FULL names in Alphabetical order going by their first names. When I say full I mean first and last so no nicknames for Honey or Mori and you have to use _****_Tamaki's full name_****_ ) _**

**_In a couple days I will toss all the entries into a randomizer and pick one!_**

**_Winner will get to create a character to go with the Host of their choice. Now the host can be single like Kyoya, Tamaki and Honey are or you can choose to make a bit of a villain out of your character and have them go for Mori who is taken 3:) The choice will be yours! _**

**_Anyhow good luck to everyone! _**

**_Now time for thank yous! _**

**_-irgroomer_**

**_-GreenEyedSam_**

**_-Opinr_**

**_-BamaRose19_**

**_You guys rock!_**


End file.
